Untitled Collaborated Works - Year One
by CheyennePotter95
Summary: This is a collaborated work with my sister, VampireWitch96. We never finished it, and it may never be finished, but we wanted it to be read. It is only going to be on my account. The reasons are inside. Thank you.


_**This is a story that was collaborated on by me and my sister, **__**VampireWitch96**__**. We decided that the best way to do this was to alternate paragraphs. The first paragraph is mine, the second is hers, the third is mine, and so on and so forth. This is incomplete. I will explain why at the bottom.**_

"Tara, we must hurry to Diagon Alley. We have to buy our school supplies. Mimi and Papa can't make it, they have an unavoidable meeting with the school board for Mimi and the minister for Papa. This was the only day we can go. Hurry!" Sara shook her brown and blonde bangs from her eyes, thankful that the rest of her hair was short. Looking in the mirror in the Entrance Hall, she critiqued her appearance. Appearances were important, especially when you need to convince people that you weren't evil. _Hmm, should I have the stylist curl it next time I go in? It would be different than normal, but is it worth it?_ Shrugging, Sara straightened her blouse and skirt, grabbed her dark blue summer robe and handmade canvas bag, and turned to wait for her twin sister.

"I'm coming! Give me a second! Geez!" Tara called back, finishing putting her hair in a side braid. She looked at herself in her mirror on the wall and adjusted her shirt and muggle jeans. She also looked at her scar under her eye from the fight with their mother and father. Tara shuddered at the memory and tied her black muggle Converse All-Stars, grabbed her burlap tote bag, and rushed downstairs to meet her twin.

"Grab your robes. Mimi and Papa may not say anything, but I know they get scared if we go out in all muggle clothes with no sign of our wizarding background. I don't want to needlessly scare them." Sara turned to the fire place and grabbed a pinch of floo powder, dreading the upcoming trip to the Leaky Cauldron. Sighing, she threw in the powder and stepped in, calling out, "The Leaky Cauldron!" Squinting her eyes to minimize the amount of soot in them, she held her mouth shut tight to keep from hurling. She always hated this mode of travel. She much preferred flying and portkeys. _Where is To- oh there he is._ Upon spotting her upcoming exit, Sara felt slightly better, and stepped out of the grate, moving to the side so that Tara wouldn't knock her over, and nodded to Tom. "We're alone today Tom. Once Tara comes through, can you open the gateway for us?" Tom nodded, smiling his toothless smile.

Tara groaned and rolled her eyes at her sister, who was gone now, and grabbed her black robe embroidered in purple. She then stepped into the fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder. Tara closed her eyes and called out "The Leaky Cauldron!" and she felt the air fly past her and felt herself slide and entered The Leaky Cauldron. "Good morning Tom." Tara said to Tom with a wave and a smile and met up with Sara.

Upon seeing Tara, Sara pulled her out the back door, and into the small space that housed the gate to Diagon Alley. Tom followed and tapped the bricks to open it. "Thank you Tom. We really appreciate it." Waving goodbye, Sara walked through with Tara. Briefly, she paused. Diagon Alley was full of hustle and bustle, and it never ceased to make her stop in wonder. The many shops intrigued her - the Apothecary, the Wizarding supplies, the bookshop, the Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie, the robe shop, the many children's toys shops, and the ice-cream parlour - it all made her smile peacefully. "Come on Tara, we need to stop at Gringotts and access our school vaults. Then we should probably get our robes first, because that might take the longest time." Without waiting for a verbal response - which made her wince, but she didn't want to stay in one spot too long in case someone thought them to be perfect targets - she walked briskly to the large white marble stone building at the end of the street. Along the way, she spotted several side alleys that led to lesser known stores, apartment buildings, small houses, and restaurants. She didn't allow herself much time to dwell on this though. She was a woman on a mission - get done and out as fast as possible. She just didn't feel as safe without Mimi and Papa there with them.

Tara still doesn't understand her sister. Tara loved Diagon Alley! The different shops of many kinds, the ice cream parlor, the Quidditch shop, and many more! But, she also understands her too. Tara hates crowds and the witches and wizards looking at them. She hurried after her twin to Gringotts Bank to receive some money for their school supplies.

Sara knew her sister was getting slightly exasperated at her. _Heck, I'm exasperated at me. I would love to just meander around and enjoy the sights, but until people believe that we aren't dark, we can't for safety's sake._ Gently taking her sister's hand, since she was getting scared, and led her to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Smiling at the tinkling bell above the door, Sara walked up to the counter and waited for someone to be free for them. While waiting, she spotted a plump red headed woman with four boys, two of them tall and lanky, two of them - twins - somewhat stockier, and a small girl. All five had the same flaming red hair. _Hmm, they must be the Weasley Family, or part of it. Mimi says no one else has the same red hair. But why is that boy getting new robes? His fit, and the other tall boy needs them more. Oh well, it's not our place to interfere._ "Oh, hello. My sister and I need school robes, first year. Peters is the last name, but we might need to update the measurements." The young seamstress that was apprenticing under Madame Malkin nodded and spoke gently, "Of course, we'll update them today. Come this way, and we'll get you started. Just so you know, it is a tad crowded back there, since we have had a sudden amount of students in here. I need Tara first."

Tara walked away from the Weasley family and followed the young seamstress to a back room. "Alright sweetie, stand up on this platform. There you go." the seamstress said sweetly as Tara followed her instructions. She began getting lost in her own world - which happens a lot - and tried not to move about for the seamstress. _Oh look, there's Draco being all pompous-like to another boy. Git. One of the Weasley twins is kinda cute, from what I could see. But sadly, Sara doesn't want us to get close to anyone. I, on the other hand, don't give a poop about other people's perceptions. Oh I'm done? Thank Merlin!_. Tara came out of her thoughts and jumped down and traded places with Sara. Tara hummed softly and waited patiently for Sara to finish.

Sara stood quietly, watching her sister watch one of the Weasley, _Thank Merlin I confirmed it,_ twins. She wanted to tell her to go on over to them if she wanted, but she was scared of being alone in a place where many people still hated her parents, and by extent, them. She didn't want to be hurt. "Miss, could you send our completed robes, five sets each, to Knott's Place when they are done?" At her nod, Sara stepped down, since she was done, and walked to the counter, paying for the robes. Then she turned to Tara. "Tar', do you want to see how far into their shopping they are? I know you want to mingle, and honestly, we are safer in larger numbers." While she was talking, she had placed the receipt in her muggle wallet, they would pay from whomever's gold was at the counter, and then figure how much money each of them truly spent on their school list, and divide up the remaining money to where they each had the remainder of what they started with minus what their stuff cost. She nodded over towards the Weasley matriarch as she asked this.

"Don't put words into my mouth Sar'. I never said I wanted to mingle." Tara said as she and Sara walked out of Madam Malkin's. "Where to next, mum?" Tara heard the youngest of the Weasley's ask, the little girl. "We have to go get the books. FRED, GEORGE! WE WILL GET ICE CREAM LATER! Let's get a move on!" a short, plump woman with a beet red face - obviously the mother - yelled at the twins. Tara couldn't help but bust out in laughter. She quickly put her hand over her mouth as she saw one of the twins looked at her. Then, he smiled and winked.

"Tar' we know each other. I know you don't care what other people might think or say, and I don't really want to hold you back, but I just don't want to be alone. Shall we get our books? We might as well follow them; it looks like they've only been to Madame Malkin's too." Sara held Tara's hand, once again feeling scared. "I also want to get out of the crowd soon. It scares me somewhat." With that, Sara started to Flourish and Blotts, trying to forget about the crowd. The bookshop always made her feel at home; in fact, she spent a lot of time at home in the library, because it was so quiet. "Tar', can you get two copies each of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, _and _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_, please? I'll go get the other four titles."

"MmmHmm." Tara hummed quietly and walked over to the front desk. "Excuse me. Do you know where I can find _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, _and _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_?" Tara asked quietly and politely to an older bookkeeper. He pointed a shaky finger to a back wall and Tara nodded her thank-you. She skipped over to the back wall and began looking for the books. _Standard Book of Spells, where are you? Ah! Here we go. Check. History, History, History, aha! Check. Theory, Theory, gotcha! Check. Transfig_ - "Ompf!" Tara made the noise as she bumped and fell over someone, knocking them over too. "Ohmygosh! I'm so so so sorry!" Tara said as she began picking up her books and apologizing profusely. She stood up and came eye to eye to beautiful, sparkling blue eyes which were twinkling.

Sara followed her sister, moving to the left to get the other four books. As she pulled them, she turned to find some extra Defense, Potions, and Herbology reading as well as some books not related to this year's learning. As she roamed, pulling useful books along the way, Sara didn't pay enough attention and plowed straight into one of the Weasley twins. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Anyway, I'm Sara." She stuck out her hand, mentally telling herself to not blush. This boy was outrageously cute!

_Tara! Snap out of it! _Tara told herself and snapped out of her awe state at the cutest boy she had ever laid eyes on. "I'm so sorry about bumping into you. I was just getting books for school." Tara felt her mouth moving but didn't hear her words. Her brain was just beginning to function again. "It's alright. I'm George by the way." the twin said with a lopsided smile and held out his hand for Tara to shake. "I'm Tara." Tara said and shook his hand. All of a sudden, these stupid butterflies came fluttering up in Tara's stomach and a shock when through her body. "So, what book are you looking for?" George asked as Tara dropped her hand and blushed. "Yes, um it's _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_." she said and began searching again along with George. George ended up finding it first and handed it to Tara while she continued to look around. She found a couple more books for herself that weren't school related. Once Tara was through shopping, she and George headed to the checkout counter and ran into Sara and the other Weasley twin.

"So, Sara, my name's Fred. What books are you after? You have quite a few after all." Unbidden, a blush spread across Sara's cheeks. "I like reading extra on my subjects, and I also want to have extra reading for Sunday evenings. I enjoy curling up by the fire and reading then. I was just about done. I need to find my twin so we can check out, and then we are going to either get our animals or our cauldrons next. I'm going to let her choose." Sara turned, and she and Fred started to the front desk, picking up Tara and Fred's twin, George along the way. "Tara, should we go to Potage's Cauldron Shop, or the Owl Emporium and Menagerie next?"

"Oh! I want to go get our familiars!" Tara said excitedly. She and Sara walked over to the Owl Emporium and Menagerie along with Fred and George and entered the noisy building. Tara saw everything from toads, to crabs, to rats, to cats as well as other animals. George and Tara separated from Fred and Sara and began looking around. They looked for a while until they came to the cat section. "As you can probably tell, I'm a cat person." Tara said and looked at behind her at George with a smirk. After looking at white cats, siamese cats, ginger cats, and many black cats, Tara stopped at a cage and knelt down. Inside the cage cuddled up in the corner was a pure black cat that had a white spot on her left eye. "Do you want this one?" George said as he knelt down beside Tara nodded her head with a smile and looked over to see a tall woman walking toward her. "Excuse me miss, can you open this cage, please?" Tara asked and scooted over slightly and the woman opened the door. Tara took her place back in front of the now open cage and the kitten opened its bright blue eyes and crawled to Tara. Tara gently picked it up, noticing a big white furry stomach and held it and it began purring. George tried to pet it and the kitten looked at him with a death glare. Once she was done looking, she took her new Kneazle, Bella, to the counter and met up with Sara and Fred.

As George and Tara walked off, Sara wandered toward the cats first thing. Unaware of Fred following her, she closed her eyes and followed her instincts to a cage. Opening her eyes, she saw a tiny pure white kneazle sleeping in the back. Cooing gently, Sara knelt down and grinned. During this, Fred saw her choice and flagged down an assistant. "Can you please open this cage for her? I think my new friend has made her choice." The assistant nodded and quickly unlocked it. The kneazle, hearing the noise, opened its eyes, revealing pure black irises. Sara cooed again, and held her hand forward, ignoring the assistant, who was trying to tell her that the kneazle had a tendency to attack people, when the kneazle walked past the offered hand and jumped onto Sara's shoulders, purring loudly. Once again ignoring the assistant's sputtering, Sara promptly named it Snowflake, and met up with Tara and George. "Come on, let's get carriers, food and water bowls, food, litter boxes, litter, and cat treats and toys." Still carrying Snowflake on her shoulder, Sara walked to the carriers. Snowflake mewled loudly and jumped onto a pure black carrier with a white cushion inside. Chuckling, she picked it up, and grabbed blue and silver bowls, and a bronze colored litter box. Turning to Fred, she said, "Grab that box of litter, please. Tara, the cat food will go with your purchases, to make it fair." Going up to the front counter, Sara quickly paid for the things, asking the cashier to shrink her bags, like she had done at the other shops, and then placed them into her canvas bag.

Tara put Bella into a dark purple carrier with a pure black cushion, blending in Bella, and picked out up her red and gold bowls and her purple litter box. "George, would you mind grabbing two bags of that cat food? I'll go pick out some toys and treats. Thanks." she said and grabbed a box of a mixture of treat flavors and went to the back to choose some toys for Bella. She chose a stuffed fish that was on a fuzzy rope on a plastic stick, a big, brown stuffed rat, and a rainbow colored ball of yarn. After picking out the toys, Tara headed back to the front to see Sara paying for her things and Tara and George set her thing on an open counter and Tara paid. She also asked the clerk to shrink her bags and stuffed them into her burlap tote bag but held the carrier handle. "Where to next Sara?" Tara asked as their group walked out of the shop.

"Potages is next. Then we should go to Apothecary and Wiseacre's for the last of our supplies, then we are free to go home." Sara turned to the Weasley twins. "Where is your family? We don't want to keep you from them and make them frantic." Sara started walking to the door as she talked, noticing some mean looks from some of the other patrons, and wanting to leave those looks.

On the way down the street to Potages, Tara spotted Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and promised herself she would stop the for an ice cream treat. She skipped along side George behind her sister and Fred, facing all the downright mean glares and scoffs toward her and Sara. The reason they were getting these nasty stares was because their parents were well feared death eaters. Tara didn't like dwelling on the subject of her parents that often. George held the door to Potages and she smiled her thank you.

Sara felt the glares from other partons of Diagon Alley, and ignored them. She walked calmly next to Fred, who was telling her about his family and how Mrs. Weasley knew they were with them, in fact she had asked them to watch the twin sisters because she didn't want to impose on their grandparents wishes but was also worried because of the glares they received. She would be waiting for them at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Sara nodded absently, getting a bit annoyed by the whispers. Presently, they entered Potages Cauldron Shop, and Sara walked straight to the counter. When the clerk turned to her, she said, "Two standard size 2 Pewter cauldrons please." Wordlessly, the clerk got them and rung them up. Sara paid and asked for them to be in separate bags and shrunk. Turning, she handed one to Tara. "Now we need to go to the Apothecary and then to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Tara, shall we get Ice Cream after we finish?" Sara already knew the answer; both girls had a sweet tooth **[change that if you want, but remember, most twins are a lot alike, even if they look different, and it is rare for fraternal twins to both be the same gender]** and loved ice cream.

"Absolutely!" Tara said with a smile and headed to the Apothecary with Sara, Fred, and George. Luckily it was across from Potages and Tara and George followed behind Sara and Fred.

Sara walked up to the counter and asked the clerk for two first year kits. Then she wandered through the store and pulled extra ingredients, because Fred had told her that he and George experimented a lot, and she wanted to thank them for accompanying her and Tara. He had told her what they couldn't afford, and needed the most of, and she took that and ran. Plus, he told her it was the one branch of magic anyone could do outside of school because you don't need to use magic for the potions made in the first five years. Walking back to the counter, she told Fred to go tell Tara and George that they could go on to Wiseacre's if they wanted. While he did that, she turned to the clerk. "Sir, I need these ingredients wrapped up separately please." He did so, being one of the few clerks that really knew them. Their grandmother was an avid potions maker. Paying quickly, Sara turned around. **[Sorry about what I told Fred to do, but I needed him out of the way for the time being. But it is up to you on whether you stay or go. Take it from here, girlie.]**

After Fred told Tara and George that Sara said they can either stay and shop around or go to Wiseacre's. Tara saw Sara turn around and nodded her head at her, sending the message that she and George were going to Wiseacre's. As they walked, they were now getting stares of George and Tara walking together. Tara was so thankful for making it to Wiseacre's. She smiled politely at the clerk who thankfully knew who she was from her grandmother. She and George began looking around the shop for Tara's supplies. She grabbed two brass scale, two brass telescopes, and a set of crystal phials for herself and a set of glass phials for Sara. Tara then paid for the items and met Sara and Fred outside.

Sara saw her sister and her companion's twin exit Wiseacres', and knew that her twin, as a "punishment" for making her get two of everything, had gotten glass phials. She would have done the same to her. But she mentally shrugged, knowing she had extra crystal ones at home. Crystal held up better, and was cleaned easier than glass. "So, to the ice cream parlour!" Sara struck a dramatic pose, fist in the air, pointer finger pointed up, chest puffed out, fist on hip, and a strange jig/hop trying to keep one foot in the air as if placing it on something step stool height, before nearly pitching forward on her face. Sara groaned. 'Why did I have to make a fool of myself?' I asked myself as I shook myself off and started forward, ignoring the snickers and outright mean laughter at my near faceplant. 'Oh well, Fred seemed to find it amusing to watch, and he didn't find it rudely funny like the other bozos who did,' I continued.

Tara was, of course, laughing her head off at her sis as she followed her to the ice cream parlor. Once she entered, she stared at the parlor in awe of all of the flavors of ice cream. She stepped in line behind Fred and George stepped up behind Tara. When Fred stepped away from the counter, Tara stepped onto a stool that appeared making her taller. "And what can I get for you young lady?" Mr. Fortescue asked Tara. "Um, I would like the cake batter with chocolate swirls." Tara said sweetly and politely and Mr. Fortescue scooped the ice cream into a glass bowl and topped it with whipped cream and a drizzle of chocolate syrup. Tara paid for it and thanked him and stepped down off of the stool and headed to where Sara and Fred were seated.

Sara had ordered a rather mundane flavor of Strawberries and Cream, and was seated with Fred, waiting for George and Sara, and, ultimately, Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley clan. She wouldn't leave those twins alone, Merlin knew what chaos they would wreak on the alley. She grinned at her sister as she joined them.

"Hello." Tara said once she, followed by George, sat down next to Sara and took a bite of her ice cream. "Sara was just telling us about your family." Mrs. Weasley said. Tara's heart began pounding and swallowed thickly. "What did she tell you?" Tara asked slightly nervous. "She told us that you live with your grandparents but didn't tell us why." Mrs. Weasley said with a suspicious look on her face. "I was wondering if you could."

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, the story is very painful for us to recall, and it has only been just shy of two years since we moved in with our grandparents. We would share, if it didn't hurt so much. It was the most ultimate betrayal a person can ever go through. Please give us space on the matter," Sara intervened before Tara got too pressured by the woman. "If it helps any for what you're wondering about, here's our last name." Sara leaned over, and whispered it in her ear. The woman looked surprised, but backed off immediately. After about ten minutes of sitting and talking, the twins younger brother being very rude in the process, and their older brother very pompous, and the sister very shy, Sara withdrew the package she had bought separately in the Apothecary. Turning to the twins, she handed it over. "Thank you for accompanying my sister and me. Fred said you enjoyed experimenting, and as long as you don't blow anything up, I'll help you. I also enjoy Potions. Grandmother is a Potions Mistress after all." Sara sat back and grinned. She felt very pleased with herself, until she looked at the time. "OH! Is it that time already? Tara, we need to head back, or we'll be late."

Tara mentally thanked her sister for coming to the rescue. "Oh, alright then. It was very nice to meet you all." Tara said to the Weasley family then turned to Fred and George. "Thank you both for joining us while we shopped. I hope we can be friends at Hogwarts." Tara said with a smile and held out her hand for George to shake. He completely ignored her hand and instead picked her up in a tight hug. "It was fun." George said and let her down (Tara groaned mentally). "Oh, and we'll most definitely be friends." He said with a smile that made those blasted butterflies made their way into her stomach again. Tara then gave Fred a hug, but not as close of one, and waved goodbye to the red-headed family and walked with her sister to the nearest Floo network.

Sara started to walk with her twin, when she was yanked back by Fred. "Thought you could get away without a goodbye, huh?" He asked, grinning. Sara rolled her eyes, and hugged him, allowing him to pick her up and spin her. Sara then turned to George, and hugged him as well, but not allowing to be picked up. Then, she waved goodbye and hurried on to The Leaky Cauldron. "Have a good day Tom," she said before she flooed home. Once she regained balance, she called for a house elf. "Tibby, can you please take these purchases upstairs to mine and my sister's room. Please return them to normal size, but don't bother separating them. We'll do that. And then please return to your duties. Thank you." Tibby bowed and popped out.

After Tibby took hers and Sara's things away, she took off her robe and hung it on the coat hooks and bounded up the stairs in their mansion-like house - which other witches and wizards called Knott's place - and plopped onto her twin-sized bed on the other side of hers and Sara's shared bedroom. They were allowed to decorate their side of their room however they wanted. Tara's side consisted of deep purple painted walls with her sketches upon them and a small bookshelf that was filled with books, pictures, and knick knacks that had never ending space beside her bed which was covered in a black comforter and a purple quilt on top which her mum made her and purple sheets and pillowcases. Tara took her sketchbook, coal pencils, black iPod, and black ear buds out of her tote bag and began to sketch to music to wherever her mind took her.

Sara shook her head at her sister, before following at a more sedate pace. She pulled out everything from the shopping trip and separated it, before realizing that they had completely passed up Ollivanders. Shaking her head, Sara made a note on the family memo pad system, which consisted of four magically linked muggle memo pads. If someone wrote on one, it would appear on all the memo pads. The note read: Go back to Diagon Alley tomorrow for wands. Then, Sara pulled out her 3-compartment trunk. The first compartment was for hanging clothes with a drawer for folding clothes, where her robes would go when they arrived tomorrow, the second compartment was like a library, and she put her books in so that she didn't lose them, and the third compartment held storage for potions and, beneath that, her other equipment. Quickly, she packed everything, and set the trunk, which was charmed feather light, at the foot of her bed. Her side of the room was a couple of colors, and rather Slytherin like in design. The walls were divided into two parts by a four inch wide silver stripe. The top half was a dark green with a light green snake motif, and the bottom half was a light green with a dark green snake motif. On the wall above her bed was a huge King Cobra, colored in so that it was more noticeable, readied to strike. Her bed sheets were soft green, and the comforter was a generic white one from a muggle store. Folded at the foot of her bed was a quilt that didn't really go with her color scheme, but she wouldn't change it for the world. It was a golden yellow, with black, and looked kind of like a bee, only if you thought about it, because the black was a border, and if one unfolded the quilt, you would see a badger. She had kept the quilt to remind her to be a Puff, and be loyal, kind, and hardworking to earn the rewards of life, and not inherit them. Sara walked to her cherry wood bookshelf, which matched her nightstand, head and foot of bed, desk and chair, and wardrobe, and withdrew her iPod and headphones, walked to her desk, and pulled out her journal, after turning her music on. Then, she was lost to the world until Tibby popped in to tell her that their grandparents had returned.

Tara pulled her ear buds out to hear Tibby tell her and Sara that their grandparents had arrived paused her music and locked her iPod and looked at her sketch before jumping down from her bed. It was of her parents, herself, and Sara all reunited and Tara quickly set aside her drawing and followed Sara out of their room.

Quickly walking downstairs, her pureblood training coming into effect, because even though their grandparents weren't dark, they still held a lot of belief in the old ways, she said, "Hello Mimi, Papa. How were your meetings?"

"Hello Mimi, Papa. Yes, how were you meetings this morning?" Tara echoed after Sara when she came up beside her. "Just fine Tara and Sara, thank you for asking." an elderly woman with a friendly smile that met her eyes, they were the same as Tara's, a very dark green but without a ring of amber on the outside of the green. An elderly man was standing next to the woman, Tara and Sara's grandparents.

Family was everything to Sara's grandparents. When they had found out what her parents had done, they were furious. While Tara took after their grandmother, Sara looked more like their grandfather - the multi colored hair, the eyes, the facial bone structure - almost all of it. "How long until dinner, Papa?" Sara asked, feeling her stomach grumble lightly. He chuckled, and said, "I believe we have had the same schedule for three years now, Sara. Thirty minutes after we come home whenever we have meetings - so in about thirty minutes." Sara blushed lightly, having forgotten that.

"Duh, Sara. Geez." Tara joked sarcastically to her sister. Honestly, Tara was quite hungry as well. She hopped onto the large sofa in the den and grabbed her book she left on the coffee table last night and began reading. Even though her family was Pureblood, she adored Muggle things, especially Muggle books. She was reading her favorite at the moment, _Sense and Sensibility _by Jane Austen. She felt a shift beside her as Sara sat down beside her.

Sara grabbed her journal from the side table that the elves had yet to put back on her desk and sat beside her sister. She didn't open it, content to just listen to her grandparents banter, and argue some, about the government. Apparently, Harry Potter would be re-entering the Wizarding World and going to Hogwarts. She heard the basic description of him, and vaguely recalled seeing him in Madame Malkins. She voiced this, and talk turned to the trip to Diagon Alley. "Well, we got everything, plus a bit extra - like Potion ingredients and books - but we forgot to go to Ollivanders. Plus I need to go to Scrivenshaft's. I found that I need a few more quills, and I'm low on ink and I thought of taking notes in journals, instead of on loose parchment." Mimi smiled lightly, and Papa nodded, saying, "I forgot to go to Ollivanders myself when I was your age." Talk continued, and before she knew it, dinner was ready.

Tara placed her homemade bookmark in her novel and set it down then walked over to the dining table. She couldn't believe _the_ Harry Potter was returning to the Wizarding World! She was super excited to officially meet him and hopefully befriend him. Tara took her place at the table beside Sara as the food appeared. A cheeseburger and chips for Tara appeared on her plate with her glass filled with pumpkin juice.

Sara wondered what Harry Potter was like. If one believed the books written about him - and she didn't since they were written by Rita Skeeter, who was a known (within her family) story spinner - he was a pampered, spoilt prince who always got his way. She also remembered the tiny slip of a boy in Madam Malkin's, and highly doubted he was even treated like they at least kind of liked him. While she had made friends with some muggles, not all muggles were very understanding, and were scared of magic, of the unknown. She just hoped he wasn't abused, like she suspected. She knew, however, that he was at least neglected, if the veritable rags he was wearing were anything to go by. Honestly, she hoped he was an okay person to be a friend, and not just an ally. Slowly, she returned her mind to her smoked catfish on a bed of steamed rice and steamed seasonal vegetables. She hated trying to digest any beef, pork, and most fowl. She liked goose and turkey. As she finished eating, she sat quietly, waiting to see if the elves had managed to get a dessert made tonight. Some nights, they weren't able to, because they only had two, and sometimes got rushed.

When Tara was finished, she sat quietly like Sara but went off into her usual daze. Her daze has been happening ever since what happened between her and her father. She used to be 'Daddy's Girl' when she was younger and unable to comprehend what he was doing to her. Tara felt a nudge from Sara, telling her there would be no dessert and it was time for bed. Tara snapped out of her daze, bid goodnight to her grandparents, and walked beside her sister to get started on her night routine. She opened the door to the bathroom across from her and Sara's shared bedroom and stepped in. She undressed and showered and wrapped a towel around her body then proceeded to brush her teeth and wash her face. After that, Tara began to braid her now damp hair, which was usually mid-back length and was very curly with loose ringlet curls. She had her father's deep mahogany brown hair color. Once Tara was absolutely finished, she turned the light off and walked into the bedroom to change. She changed into a big t-shirt and loose, black pants then hopped into bed and laid her head down. Let the nightmares begin.

Sara got the two beds turned down while her sister was in the shower. She also got out tomorrow's clothes so that she wasn't rushed in the morning because, despite the early hour she woke at, she was not a morning person. Then she grabbed her dark green nightgown and walked into the now empty bathroom. Quickly, she showered, dried, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. Walking out of the bathroom, she walked downstairs, where she knew her grandparents were enjoying a glass of elven wine before bed. Entering the den, she quickly hugged them goodnight, like she used to do with her parents. Then she walked back up to her bedroom. She used to be 'Mama's Baby' but she wanted to know what changed. Was it that Pureblood society said that after a certain age, you couldn't coddle and love your children? Or was it something else, something more sinister? She knew they used to work for the Dark Lord, maybe they thought he would come back, and by distancing themselves they, as in the children, wouldn't be at as much of a risk if the Dark Lord thought that their parents loved them. It was possible. But Sara felt something else was at play. She knew father never really liked her, something about wanting only one child, and she knew that her mother had always wanted two children, and then there was a fight, not long before the fight she and her sister had with them, and then mother's attitude did an about face - a complete one-eighty. It had scared her. What was going on? Putting these thoughts out of her head, Sara said goodnight to her sister, turned off her lamp, and went to bed. May the nightmares give her a break tonight, hopefully.

This nightmare happens every night. The one where her dad and herself were best of friends when she was little and then the scene would change back into the fight Tara and Sara had with their parents. In real life, both she and Sara survived and her parents were taken away by Aurors. But in dreamland, her and Sara both had been brutally murdered. Tara woke up soaked in sweat, screaming and crying and shaking.

Sara was used to little sleep, in fact, she didn't need much sleep to function most of the time anyway. Therefore, she knew of her sister's nightmares. She was gleefully ripped away from her recurring night time horror by the sounds of her sister's thrashing. She was a light sleeper anyway. Shaking off the lingering images of her murdering her mother, which was what she was honestly about to try to do when the Aurors arrived, Sara walked over to her wakened sister, and sat beside her to offer silent comfort. They never asked each other about what the nightmares were about, and generally never spoke of them. But this had to be brought up, "Tara, what will we do about these nightmares if we're separated into different houses?"

"Hopefully we won't be. If we are, I'm sure someone will comfort us." Tara said quietly as she clung to her best friend. Secretly, Tara begged whoever was up in the high heavens to let them not be separated. Tara didn't know if she could handle that. After calming herself and her sister down, she changed from the now sweaty clothes to a purple nightgown and laid back in bed, hoping the nightmares wouldn't return.

Sara silently prayed that they wouldn't be separated, but she knew that, with different personalities, it was a possibility. Since she knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight, she changed into her chosen outfit - muggle denim capris, a scarlet red tank top, and a three-quarter sleeve blouse that she left unbuttoned. Sitting, she pulled on some black socks, and set her high top converse under desk, and pulled her box of matches out to light the lantern, turning it low so that it wouldn't irritate her sister. Then she pulled her current journal towards her and opened it to an unfinished sketch. On the nights she didn't have nightmares, she tended to get little visions, for a lack of a better word. No one knew about them, and her journals were spelled so that only she could access them. The sketch was of a girl on a stool with an old hat on her head. Because she only got images, she could only assume that this was the Sorting Ceremony. Whether it was past of future, she didn't know, but something told her that is was the one that would include herself and her sister. She set about to complete it while unaware of the rising sun.

Tara tossed and turned and finally threw her pillow across the room angrily. She sat up, seeing Sara drawing again, and climbed out of bed and got dressed for the day. She dressed into a loose Evanescence t-shirt, Muggle jeans, and stayed barefoot showing off her purple and black painted toenails. Tara hopped back onto her bed and grabbed her iPod and journal which had pages and pages of her scrambled thoughts. Her dad had given her this journal and he had spelled it to where no one else but her could open it and so that it had never ending pages. Tara put the earbuds into her ears, played her favorite Muggle music, flipped to the next blank page, and began writing.

Tipsy and Tibby popped in and while Tipsy cleaned the room (not much was needed, just making the beds and taking the week's laundry), Tibby walked over to Sara. Bowing in the usual manner of the house elves, Tibby spoke. "Young Mistress, your muggle friend, a Miss Trix Beth, is waiting at the base of the Knoll for you and the other Young Mistress." Sara nodded and gave her thanks to the house elf, who popped out after another low bow. Sara stood and looked at the page in her journal. It only had a girl with extremly bushy brown hair, even though the sketch didn't show that, and the look of a bookish girl with few to no friends, and the hat and stool, because that was all she was able to see - just the subject, nothing surrounding. She now had a name to go with the girl - Hermione Granger. She would pay attention, see if that name popped up during their sorting. Closing the completed sketch, she turned to find Tara writing. Tapping her shoulder, she held in her giggles as Tara jumped, and then she told her what Tibby had told her.

Tara closed her journal and took out her earbuds then proceeded to follow Sara. Before following her sister, Tara pulled on her high tops and tucked her amethyst stone necklace under her shirt.

Sara pulled on her converse and wrote on the memo pad that she a Tara would be at the base of the Knoll. Then she tucked an emerald under her crimson tank. Walking down the Knoll, she saw Beatrice Bethany Turner, all though she prefered to be called Trix Beth, or just Trix. Only her parents could call her Beatrice and not get shouted at. As they got closer, Sara could she a very familiar looking letter in her hand, and a scared and worried look on her face.

Tara got the same look on her face as she saw the very, very familiar letter in Trix's hand. Could she be accepted to Hogwarts?

Jogging, Sara took the last few yards to Trix Beth with a surprised look. "Hello Trix, how have you been?" After a few minutes of polite small talk, since Sara was raised a Pureblood, polite talk was required before getting to the crux of the matter. "So what's that there?" Sara pointed at the letter in Trix's hand, knowing full well what it was. "Well, its... you see, I thought I could come to you guys, because, well, you said that you're going to a boarding school for the school year this year, and, um, maybe it's called... Hogwarts?"

Tara's mouth literally fell open at that question. How could she be accepted to Hogwarts? She didn't seem magical? Unless she's been hiding it. "Hogwarts you say?" Tara asked, utterly spellbound. "Yes." Trix said and Tara gave her sister a side glance of shock.

Sara saw her sister's shock, but looking back on things, Trix had mentioned that weird things happened to her when she was with them, no other time. Sara had just accepted the problem as their magic getting loose, but had it perhaps been their magic simulating hers? It was possible. "Has anyone come by your house to talk to your family?" Trix Beth shook her head, saying, "I just got it, took a glance, added things up, and snuck out to you. Mum and Dad don't approve of my friendship with you, so I doubt that they will approve of this." Sara nodded and decided to put some worries to rest. "I know you have good acting skills, so here goes. When someone comes by, pretend you have no clue about it. Magic is real. I think our magic simulated yours into reacting. Now, yes, we are magical. Our servants, You noticed that they look like humans with dwarfism, well they are really house elves. Now, when this adult comes to explain, if your parents don't accept you, have the adult bring you here. Our house elves will know when you arrive, and will tell us and we'll meet you with our grandparents. I hope for your sake that they accept you. We'll teach you some things you won't learn at Hogwarts. Now I think your parents will miss you if you stay too much longer. You just got the letter so someone should arrive today." Trix Beth nodded and she and Sara hugged tightly, whispering into each other's ear.

Tara and Sara saw Trix walk away and Tara began walking back into the house. _I hope her parents accept her_, Tara thought to herself and walked back upstairs to her and Sara's room and plopped down on her bed. She let her mind wander off into space again and didn't notice Sara calling her name. She wouldn't snap out of her daze which never happens.

Sara started to freak out because Tara wasn't snapping out. With all that had happened, including two years ago with her parents, Sara had resolved herself to not break down. But seeing her sister like this, her dam broke, and silent sobs wracked her thin frame, and she sank down next to Tara, the images of her mother, and their fight, fleeting through her mind.

Tara didn't know why she was not waking up from her daze. And it scared her...

Next thing Sara was aware of was a set of large green eyes and long pointed ears hovering in her field of vision. She turned her head, wondering how she had gotten nightmare-free sleep, and saw Tara, gazing blankly at the ceiling, her breaths shallow. With a quick glance at the time, showing it was nearly seven thirty in the morning, not long after her breakdown, Sara stood, ignoring the house elves that pleaded for her to regain balance, and strode over to her sister. It looked like they couldn't go to Ollivander's today.

Finally after what felt like forever, Tara blinked her eyes and came to consciousness. She thought about why this happened to her and the only thing she could think of was her father. Sara didn't know this because Tara never told her and because Tara put on a mask on "everything was fine". The truth is, her father would... do things to her. Tara had never forgiven him and is now very self-conscious and that is why she goes into trances.

Sara never really asked about the trances, understanding that Tara didn't want to talk about them, but this was too much. "Tara," she whispered, "if you ever want to talk, I'm open. I want to help you in any way I can. Talking can help - I talked some with Papa, and that helped with my memories of the fight. I'm not asking you to spill everything, but just share small things that bother you, and they don't have to be even connected to those memories you get lost in." With that, Sara gently hugged her older sister, trying to comfort her as much as possible. "Now, I believe that we need to clean up some, and go to breakfast, as I believe that was what Tipsy was up here for." Sara glanced at the elf, who was nodding silently. "Thank you Tipsy. Please tell Mimi and Papa we'll be down soon." Tipsy bowed and popped out. Sara gave Tara one last hug, and walked into the bathroom to clean her face from the tear tracks.

Tara wiped off the stray tear that rolled out of the corner of her eye. She knew she could trust her sister with her life but this subject was too painful to even think about let alone talk about it. She met Sara outside of the shared bathroom which was split into two sides; one for Tara's stuff and one for Sara's stuff and proceeded with her to breakfast. "Sissy," Tara began, walking steadily beside Sara. "I know and you know we trust each other with everything. I will try to talk but I'm letting you know now, it won't be a pleasant experience."

"I understand. I just want to help, even if it's just lending an ear and shoulder. Now, lets get to breakfast before it gets cold. I'm really in the mood for are some of their Danish Pastries or a Veggie Omelette. Both sound rather yummy right now." Sara put her arm around her sister's waist, leading the two of them down the stairs and into the small dining room. Sitting down, Sara poured herself some tomato juice and buttered a slice of toast while waiting for the rest of breakfast to appear.

Tara slid in her chair next to Sara just as the food was brought out onto the table. She said good morning to their grandparents and began dishing out her food; strawberry and blueberry yogurt parfait, bacon and cheese omelette, and a peach danish. She poured herself a glass of pulp-free orange juice and began eating.

Seeing the food appear, Sara dished herself a veggie omelette, some strawberries, banana slices, cantaloupe and honeydew chunks with some yogurt, and a strawberry apple danish. Finishing her morning glass of tomato juice, she poured a glass of water and tucked in. The many flavors of the omelette - the red and green bell peppers, the onions, the tomatoes, some small broccoli pieces, plenty of sliced black olives, and a few green beans - mixed wonderfully with the cheddar and colby jack cheeses and the slightly peppered and highly salted (not that she could taste it) eggs. She loved it. The sweet fruit was fresh and very juicy, and the danish was very good.

Tara very much enjoyed this breakfast this morning. And she didn't feel a trance come on. Maybe her trace days were over. At least she hoped. The omelette was good and warm, the fruit was juicy and yogurt was fresh, and the danish was sweet and freshly baked. She and Sara made small talk with their grandparents when a question popped into Tara's head. "Are we going to Diagon Alley for our wands?"

"Actually, a letter arrived for you two from your friend in the village - a Miss Trix Beth. She wants you two to go with her and her parents to Diagon Alley so that Professor McGonagall can continue on to the other Muggleborn houses she needs to go to. So Why don't the four of us go meet them at your designated meeting place and bring them back here to portkey to the Alley?" Mimi said, just as Tipsy popped in. "Young Mistress's friend and her parents are here." Mimi nodded, and Tipsy popped out. Sara stood, exuberant, and went to the hall closet for an emerald green cloak and her handmade bag. "I'm ready, let's go!"

"Calm down Sara. Don't have a fit." Tara said as she grabbed her black and purple cloak. Sara stuck her tongue out at Tara and they headed out to meet Trix and her parents.

Quickly coming to their meeting spot, Trix Beth and Sara hugged and started to whisper excitedly while the adults introduced themselves. Soon enough, they were back at the house, and giving all three some robes for the trip so that they weren't too out of place. "Trix Beth, we're going to be taking a portkey to Diagon Alley. It is a somewhat bumpy ride, and you will feel like a hook grabbed just behind your navel and yanked forward. But it was either this and floo, and in the floo, you're likely to get lost and come out somewhere unpleasant. We don't want you to have a disaster on your first trip to the magical world. Now, when Mimi comes back with our family portkey to Diagon, we will all grab on, and really, you just need to place a finger on it." Trix Beth looked worried, but nodded, trusting her friends. Sara closed her robe completely over her clothes, then helped Trix Beth with her fastening, since she was fumbling with them. Placing her journal, charcoal, colored pencils, and a small coin pouch with some spare change in her canvas bag, Sara went to Tipsy for some vials of a stomach soother for the newcomers, as well as some dried fruit.

Now, Tara is or was never jealous of Trix's and Sara's relationship but always felt as like she was being ignored by her best friend. Tara had a muggle best friend once. Her name was Amelia. She was Tara's second best friend. Until her parents killed her family.

Sara never had been sure on how to approach Tara after their parents killed Amelia's family, and she knew that it made her ignore her sister when with her other friends, but she didn't know how to rectify that. Family usually meant forever, while friends could hurt you at any given point. And most twins had a special bond anyway. Sara shook the thoughts for another time, and placed her finger on the pendant Mimi was holding. After everyone was touching, and Mimi gave the passphrase, Sara went through the unpleasant feeling of her belly button being yanked away.

Tara preferred floo network travel than portkey. She always got nauseous. Tara thanked Merlin when they landed outside of The Leaky Cauldron. Mimi and Papa led the group into the rickety pub and through the back door. Papa did the spell and the bricks opened up to Diagon Alley. Tara smiled and her heart leaped as she stepped into the magical place. She hung back at the back of the crowd, letting Sara and Trix hang and let the adults talk. Tara put in one of her earbuds and turned on her pop playlist and began getting lost in her thoughts. All of a sudden, Tara spotted red hair out of the corner of her eye. George.

"So after we go to Gringotts so that your parents can exchange money for galleons, sickles, and knuts, we'll get you school things. We'll need to go to Madame Malkins for your robes and uniform, Flourish and Blotts for your books, Potages for your cauldron, the Apothecary for you Potion stuff, Wiseacres for your other equipment, The Owl Emporium or Magical Menagerie for your pet, if your parents will allow it, and the Ollivander's for your wand. Tara and I forgot to go there yesterday anyway." At that point they had reached the bank, and Sara saw several familiar shocks of red hair, one in particular - Fred and his family.

Those damned butterflies came fluttering back into Tara stomach as she saw him. George looked her way, smiled, told him mum something, and ran over to her. "Fancy seeing you here again." George said, coming to walk beside Tara. "Well, me and Sara forgot our wands." Tara said, noticing Fred talking to Sara and Trixie. "What are you here for?" Tara asked George. "Looks like Ron forgot to get his rat some food." George said shaking his head. He then noticed her other ear bud hanging down and placed it in his ear like Tara's done. George listened to the pop song that was playing and made a face.

"Trix Beth, this is Fred Weasley. Fred, this is Beatrice Bethany Turner, but just call her Trix or Trix Beth." Sara gave Fred a warning look, and he nodded. While doing this, she saw the face George was making, and giggled. When the others looked at her, she explained. "George seems to be getting his first taste of pop music. I don't think he really enjoys it." Trix Beth nodded and giggled as well. "So, shall we continue on to Gringotts Mimi?"

"Bloody hell! What is this?" George exclaimed making Tara giggle. "It's muggle music. I like it way better than wizard music." Tara said and took the earbud away from George.

After Gringotts, shopping went by quickly, with Trix Beth looking everywhere in wonder. The magic usage in everyday life fascinated both her and her parents. In Flourish and Blotts, Trix Beth picked up a set of books called the Muggleborn Starter set. It included books like _Hogwarts, A History_, _So You're Magical - Things You Need to Know_, and _The Ministry and It's Careers._ There were a few more, but Sara didn't look at them. She just promised to help her understand things, and tell her about the prejudice that wasn't mentioned in the books, along with House elves. She picked up some extra reading, and Trix's parents got a few Wizarding fiction books. In the robe shop, her parents got a few sets of robes for themselves to be able to come back without much problem. Trix Beth wrinkled her nose at the smell of the Apothecary, while looking with interest at the ingredients. The combination of disgust and interest on her face made Sara laugh. Soon, they were at Ollivander's Wand Shop, and were bouncing up and down like little kids in a toy or candy shop.

After Gringotts, Tara walked through Flourish & Blotts along with Sara, Trix, Fred, George, Trix's parents, and her grandparents. She grabbed the newest Wizarding romance fiction, paid for it, then followed everyone through the Apothecary. Tara was so in tune with her music and thoughts that she didn't notice that they had arrived at Olivander's. Finally, she smiled as she entered the wand shop. "Well, hello there! Here for wands, are we?"

Sara noticed that Trix Beth was looking at her pleadingly, not wishing to go first, as the man freaked her out some. "Yes sir. My sister and I were in such a rush yesterday, that we forgot to stop by in our haste to return home. My friend here, and her parents, needed someone to show them around, so we thought that we would kill two birds with one stone." Mr. Ollivander nodded. "So which one of you ladies will go first? Or, don't tell me that you, Messers. Weasley and Weasley, are in need of new wands yourselves?" He looked at the Weasley Twins with a mixture of amusement and disapproval. They quickly shook their heads in the negative. Sara stepped forward haltingly. "I'll go sir." He nodded, and his measuring tape started to measure her as her right hand was held forward. Mr. Ollivander prattled on about how each of his wands were unique as he pulled boxes down from the shelves. After about ten wands, a lovely 12 and a half inch walnut wand with a phoenix tail feather core chose her. She could feel the power, and knew that this wand was going to be a very powerful ally in the future. Now she could learn more defense and healing.

Tara walked forward, holding out her right arm for Mr. Ollivander to measure, and he began pulling boxes down. After lots of explosions, the wand that Ollivander handed her made Tara all fuzzy and warm inside. It was made of ebony wood, 11 ¾ inches, and had a core of Unicorn Hair. After Trix found her wand, purchased all three wands, the headed back home. George had told Tara his mum said he and Fred could hang out at their house. Once they entered the house, the adults wandered off into the parlor, Sara and Trix and Fred walked off to who knows where, so Tara told George to follow her, grabbed his hand (trying to ignore the jolt of butterflies that went through her), led up a flight of steps, opened a secret door in the wall, looked behind her shoulder, and led him up another flight of stairs. Tara closed the secret door and stepped up beside George into a dark room. "This is where I come when I want to get away from everyone. Sara doesn't even know about this room." Tara told George and flipped on the light switch. Little did she know, this would become her and George's secret place.

Sara waited until Tara's footsteps faded, then turned to her two companions, grinning. "Now that Tara's not here, let me show you two something that I'm sure even my grandparents don't know about. It's where I like to go most nights." Sara and Trix Beth linked arms, while Fred grabbed her hand so that they did not separate. Sara led them to the North wing, one where her grandparents, while not forbidding them from going there, had told them to be careful in. Apparently, from the portraits she had talked to, this had held the prisoner dungeons. She had avoided them at all costs, with the help of her ancestors. She relayed this warning to her companions, and headed to a section of blank wall. While Trix and Fred looked on, confused, the portrait closest, her great-great-great-great-great grandmother Ryleigh Peters giggle, sounding somewhat crazed. Moving her hands towards two sides, she ran her fingers lightly over the stones, pushing in on two of them. The section of wall slid in and dropped into the floor, showing a darkened staircase. Touching the first torch bracket, it lit, and the following ones lit in sequence. The stairwell spiraled upwards, and was an older stone than the outside. Following Sara in, they looked startled when she turned around and pressed yet another stone, causing the section that sank earlier to rise back up, closing them in. "Sorry about not saying anything, but some of my ancestors don't like newcomers. I did not wish to wake them. My five times Great Grandmother, Ryleigh, giggles like that whenever she feels like it, so they all ignore her. She was said to be an insane woman when she was alive, with ideals above her station, and talk of muggle borns being some of the best things to ever happen to the wizarding world. Sadly," Sara smiled sadly at Trix Beth, "not everyone in my family agreed with her. She was therefore locked away in this wing. She could roam the wing, but not beyond, so she knows every nook and cranny about this place. Anyway, lets head on up. It's very pretty up there, especially at night." Fred and Trix Beth followed her up the stairs, and Sara giggled happily, ignoring the butterflies that took residence in her stomach when Fred took her hand again while talking about her family. At the top, her guests froze in shock. The tower they had emerged in was very opulent. The middle rug was a very rich green, and the throw pillows were a very dark silver. There were some tapestries on the circular wall that, despite their obvious old age, were in very good condition, showing various angles of the planets and stars at different times of the year. At every high arched window was a golden telescope, and Sara was settled in the center of two windows right across from them on a trunk labeled 'Peters, Ryleigh' in old lettering, and underneath, in newer lettering was 'Peters, Sara.' It was obviously a safe haven that was used frequently.

The light Tara had turned on revealed a light yellow room with brown throne chairs, a wall bookshelf, a rug in the center of the room, and sketches all over the other walls. The sketches, to say the least, were rather dark drawings. George was intrigued by them. "You sketch?" he asked, making Tara look up at him. "Yes, quite a bit actually. It helps me with life really." Tara said and stepped down two steps into her secret room. "With life?" George asked, making Tara look at him from where she was standing. "Yes because having parents as death eaters isn't that easy." Tara said and George had a sort of shocked but not shocked look on his face. "Come on George, you know my parents are high on You-Know-Who's list of first choice death eaters. Along with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange." Tara said. George stepped down those two steps and stood behind Tara, who was looking at the books. "Personally, if I was You-Know-Who, I would always choose Bella. She's very loyal and good with curses and spells." Tara said turning around, coming chest-to-chest and face-to-almost-face with George. She blushed a crimson red and quickly stepped around George and walked over and knelt on the floor. She unlatched a little opening and pulled out a piece of glass. "This here is the piece of glass that my father threw at me and left the cut under my eye."

"I have problems sleeping, and when my sister is sound for the night, I come in here. I love Astronomy, and this room is never too cold or too hot. This wall is the only wall with no tapestry because it has a hidden bookshelf. I love hidden things. You have to work to find every secret. This trunk recognizes me as the next mistress of the tower. Only my five times Great Grandmother has been recognized as such since the trunk was made - centuries after this manor." Sara was adding small bits of family history so that Trix Beth understood that there were some families that, no matter how they may be now, you shouldn't mess with in the long run. It looked like she understood, and knew that Sara wouldn't do anything to her, but that she should watch out for others. "Two years ago, when we first met, I told you that I had a horrible past. Well, the crux of the matter is that my parents served the wizarding world's most feared Dark Lord - Lord Voldemort. Many call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I say bull. Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. But a little boy, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, stopped him when he was fifteen months. No one knows how this happened, but I don't think Voldemort is dead. He was trying for eternal life - for immortalism. I don't think he had enough humanity left. Anyway, for eight years, my parents were loving. But then, they received a visit from one of his other followers - Lucius Malfoy. Before I continue, they stayed out of prison by bribes and lies. After that visit, they started getting very distant, and my sister and I got more and more argumentative. One day, our arguments became physical. Mother and I fought in one room over one matter, while Tara and Father fought in another room over another matter. My innate magic, also called accidental magic, saved my life. Mother was cursing me right and left, while I was foolishly taunting her, trying to keep her going until the Aurors - like the muggle police force - arrived. It wasn't pretty. My magic deflected what it could, but much of it was too dark to shield. There are such magics that can't be protected against, and she used a lot of those. Many of the scars are on my torso, mainly in vital areas. What wasn't protected against, my magic started the healing process in them. The healers - like muggle doctors, only less of the cutting open for procedures - said that it was a testament to how strong my magic, and will to live, is when I came in on the stretcher, still awake and focused. They were astounded." Sara turned to the trunk and opened it.

Tara stood up off of the floor and held the piece of glass to George."It happened a couple years ago. Me and my dad were in a separate room for Sara and our mum. We began arguing about something and he began firing curses at me. I fought back and began using all I knew. I was scared for my life. He was able to back me up against a wall and a picture from the wall fell beside me so I threw it at him, slicing his cheek. He became outraged, picked up this shard of glass and threw it at me, slicing me under my eye. Even though I was heavily bleeding and lost vision in that eye, I kept throwing spells until the Aurors came. They took me and Sara to St. Mungo's, me unconscious and Sara alert. When I woke up, I was and am semi-blind in this eye."

Sara let Trix Beth wrap her in a tight hug. When she had first turned up with her sister at Knott's Place, Sara had gone down to the town. There, she, as a small and broken girl, had met her first new friend, in an equally small girl who had been running from bullies. They had bonded over having very few friends. Sara let her head roll onto the masculine shoulder in front of her, and rested there until she realised that that was not Trix Beth's shoulder. Her head shot up as her eyes flew open - when had she closed them - and she stared at Fred, who was kneeling right in front of her, tears in his eyes. At first, she thought it was pity, then she realized he was truly upset at what had happened. He glanced around, looking for something to distract all of them with. "So, you know a lot about Astronomy, and you said your grandmother was a Potions Mistress, so what do you already know, and what do you need help with?" Sara giggled weakly. This question would also let Trix Beth know who to go to for help. "Well, you know about Astronomy, and as if Mimi will let me be ignorant in Potions. So there's..."

Before Tara could blink, she was wrapped in a warm, masculine embrace. At first she was stunned making her not respond, then she relaxed and hugged him back. She finally let it go and began to cry. She let out the anger, the pain, the suffering. "Oh, I'm being a huge baby!" Tara said, pushed herself out of George's embrace, and turned away from him so he won't see her when she's broken and weak. "No you're not." George said and turned her around to face his liquid, tear-filled blue eyes that met her green tear-filled ones. "You've been through hell and I have no idea how much you have gone through. I don't know what it feels like. But, you can talk to me anytime." George said, a tear falling out of Tara's eye. "Thank you." she said quietly.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts - I really like that subject. It was also Papa's best. I want to be a proper healer, but if I'm needed as a field healer, that will really help me. I know the basics in Transfigurations and Charms, and Herbology is very easy to understand, once you know the plants. History class is taught by a ghost, I believe," at Fred's nod, she continued on, "so the class is dead boring, pun intended. But the history books I get my grubby little paws on are very interesting, and I like it. I already know some Arithmancy and Ancient Runes from my reading, and Muggle Studies is useless in Hogwarts. It's better to learn from the muggle world itself. Divination is a load of bull, and I know jack about Care of Magical Creatures. Non-magical creatures are easier to care for, though. Flying is the only first year subject I don't know. What about you Fred?" Sara's mismatched eyes - blue and green - pinned Fred briefly before grinning at Trix Beth, who was hurriedly jotting down what she could. "Trix Beth, I'll loan you what books I can, and give you titles of others, but some of the books are darker than the Ministry would like, so I can't let you handle them away from here." She nodded, her dirty blonde hair swaying in its ponytail, and hazel eyes a lit with joy at new information.

"So, what are your other interests other than sketching?' George asked, once he knew Tara felt better. "Well, I love to play piano and sing. I like cooking and baking. Um, I like to write, dance, take pictures, anything artistic really. What about you?" Tara asked. "Well, me and Fred love to pull pranks on everyone we meet so you'd better be expecting one." George said with a smile and wink. Tara felt butterflies again.

"Well, the only classes George and I pull information from is Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. The first two more than anything. Our pranks have a lot of potions and charms that make them do what we do." Sara nodded, and Trix Beth looked half amused, half scared. She remembered the 'pranks' that had been pulled on her when she was younger. "Oh don't worry too much Trix," she said. "Mimi is on the school board, and she said that the Weasley Twins, while talked about a lot during meetings, don't cause as much trouble as they possibly could with their pranks. They're very harmless, even though they can freak people out, and they just relieve tension." Trix nodded. "Thanks Sara. Anyway, George and I know the castle very well, and we're beaters on the Quidditch team, so we can help you with Flying, if you need it."

"Do you like flying?" George asked Tara, who was now sitting in the chair and had her head buried in a book. Her head popped up out of the book at George'a question. "Oh yes! I love Quidditch! I want to become a chaser on the Gryffindor team." Tara said with a bright smile, making George's face brighten. "Really? Me and Fred are the beaters on the Gryffindor team. So I take it you want to be sorted into Gryffindor?" George asked and Tara frantically nodded her head, making her somewhat dizzy.

"Oh wow. I like the beater position. But I hear that the only opening right now is seeker." Sara turned to Trix Beth, who looked somewhat lost. "Quidditch is our sport. We, unfortunately, have only one sport. I'll loan you a few books later. Just know that there are seven players - the keeper, two beaters, three chasers, and the seeker - and four balls - the quaffle, two bludgers, and the snitch. I wish we had football and rugby in the wizarding world." While Trix Beth was nodding at the mention of her two favorite sports, Sara turned to Fred. "People say Quidditch is rough, but they haven't seen the injuries from rugby. While you beaters have some padding, rugby players have none." Fred looked astounded, and Trix Beth giggled. She loved most sports. "Yeah, there are various rules and numerous fouls involved. The best book that I would recommend is "Quidditch Through the Ages." It talks about how the game started, and how it evolved into what we have today, and the various fouls, and which famous matches had those fouls played in and such. Quidditch can be brutal though. In school games, we use leather bludgers. Professional games use some kind of metal, I think." Fred leaned back and looked up. "Wow..."

Tara and George talked and laughed for a while longer until he and Fred had to go back to their home that Tara learned was called the Burow. She was sad to see George leave as the butterflies in her stomach kept fluttering. She turned around after she hugged her new friend and saw Trix and Sara hugging and saying bye to Fred and watched him and George walk off. Tara then went into her room and began writing.

The month of August passed quickly and before we knew it, Tara and Sara were meeting up with Trix Beth and her parents at Kings Cross Station. "So all my wife and I have to do is hold onto someone with magic to get on the station, like with the Leaky Cauldron?" Mr. Turner asked Papa. "Yes, and my wife and I will help you when your daughter is not here, like at the end of term. Now to get onto the station, there is a barrier between stations 9 and 10. Getting on is very simple, but very terrifying the first few times. Some people take it at a run, others just lean in, but you must go through a solid looking brick wall." All three Turners looked at him in shock. "The reason you must hold onto a magical person is that, for those without magic, it is very solid. Now, my wife and I, when we went to school, leaned against the barrier and slipped through, but our son preferred to run through for the thrill. I think leaning through will be less terrifying." They nodded, and Papa and Mr. Turner went through first. Then Mimi sent Tara, Trix Beth, and Sara through together. Trix Beth hadn't fully believed it when she got through with few problems. The amazement on her face at the Express had Sara amused, even though she was just as amazed. Unless you had older siblings that weren't twins, although twins were actually rare in the Wizarding world to live past three, the first time you saw the train was when you were eleven.

Tara smiled brightly at the sight of the beautiful train that would take her to her dream school. Tara was even more excited because being a twin usually was a rare occasion. Tara took her luggage and walked up the few steps and looked around the crowded train. She began walking to where the other first years were (or so she hoped), followed by Sara and Trixie. "Need any help?" Tara heard behind her and turned around to see George.

Sara saw Fred and George approach them, just as she saw a set of Indian twin girls, who looked to be in first year as well. _Hmm, three sets of twins in one generation. That is amazing,_ Sara thought, as Fred help her and Trix Beth wrangle the trunk onto the train while George did the same with Tara. "Hey Fred? Have you seen a small boy with messy black hair?" Sara asked as George wandered to another student who had just dropped his trunk - twice - on his foot. **(AN: It's Harry!)** "Nope! Seen hide nor hair of someone-" Fred was cut off by George's cry of, "Oi! Fred!" Fred turned and walked toward him with the group following him.

Tara watched as Fred and George helped the small boy wrestle his trunk onto the train, just a few compartments down from their own. She looked at the boy curiously, noting the baggy clothes he was wearing and figuring he was a muggleborn. Then it clicked, he was the boy that was talking to Draco In Madam Malkin's! And she heard Fred and George say he was the Harry Potter! She couldn't believe it! Tara didn't get a chance to meet him as Fred and George's younger brother, Ronald pulled him into a compartment.

As Ronald Weasley pulled Harry Potter into the compartment, she heard him mutter, "You'll want to stay away from those mini Death Eaters. They'll join You-Know-Who in a heartbeat." Upon hearing that, Sara acted faster than Fred and George. She reached out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "I'll have you know that my sister and I have no intention of going dark. Not after various Dark Magics were used to directly and indirectly cause harm to us. And Trix Beth here, she's my best friend that isn't family, and she's muggleborn. I would never try and wipe out those who aren't pureblood, because there aren't any true purebloods. We started as muggles, and evolved into magic users. So next time, research your facts before making bigoted statements. You're as bad as the Malfoy males." Ron looked stunned as Fred nodded at Sara. She nodded back, then turned back to the compartment with her trunk. She wanted to read.

Tara, looking teary-eyed, looked up at George and walked into the compartment behind her sister and closed the door behind her. She heaved her suitcase onto the cushioned bench across from her sister. She crossed her legs Indian-style and pulled out her muggle iPod and earbuds along with her sketchbook and began sketching her heart out. Tara usually sketched pictures about her past. Not anything graphic but she sketched darker things. Like right now, she was working on a picture of a fallen angel. Sketching was like therapy for Tara. Suddenly, the door to their compartment slid open and outside was Fred, George, Ronald, and Harry.

Sara looked up from where she and Trix Beth were quietly debating the pros and cons of muggle fiction versus magical fiction. Fred and George looked both apologetic and angry. Harry Potter, as small as he was in his baggy muggle clothes - something that made Trix Beth frown slightly - seemed to take up a lot of space as he stared at Ronald, obviously upset and angry. Ronald himself was looking very ashamed. "I'm sorry for my actions. I, myself, have a personal grudge against the two Death Eaters who were left free after they took down my uncles." Sara looked at him a bit longer before making her decision. "This will be forgotten - for now. Personally, I find the house system lacking. All it does is create even more tension than before. I did a lot of research. People for Gryffindor are almost always guaranteed a good job. People from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw almost always automatically start with a low job. People from Slytherin are almost always denied a job. The House system ruins people's lives after school. Every house, except for Hufflepuff I've found, has produced Dark and Light people. Hufflepuff produces more grey people than Dark or Light. Hufflepuff is like Switzerland - they are neutral. Just like Helga Hufflepuff, according to the portraits of our ancestors, was. But the point I'm dancing around is this - I do not like judging a person until I know that person personally. Otherwise I'll fall into that age old trap of the House system. Now, you have a right to hate my parents - they were the two Death Eaters that were let off after that happened. However, your uncles also killed my Great Uncle. He was neutral, and trying to talk my parents into being neutral. He did not deserve to die. Do I hate your whole family for that, no. I will always be upset at your uncles, but I will not blame the rest of your family. I will let that rest in the past, where it belongs. I do wish to get to know all of you better. I've always wanted many friends. But now the final decision is left to my sister." Sara sat back down and pick up her note pad, and turned to Trix Beth, who was smiling at her. They both knew that if this had happened when she was nine, she would have beat him up, and not forgiven him at all. They looked down to the tiny picture frame of Ryleigh Peters, who looked proudly up at them.

_It's always on my shoulders..._ Tara thought to herself as she looked skeptically at Ronald. She looked at the other twins in the doorway seeing the apologetic looks on their faces. She sighed, finally making her decision, and stood up and faced Ron. "Look, I am not the person who forgives easily but I never hold grudges. It may take awhile for you to come around and I'm willing to wait," Tara paused to hold out her hand. "Hello I'm Tara Peters. I'm a twin daughter of two famous Death Eaters and I would like to be your friend." Tara said, waiting patiently for Ron to make a decision. It took him a few minutes until he finally took Tara's hand. Tara smiled happily and felt the tension go away. Ron, Harry, and Fred and George came in. George sat down beside a now seated Tara just as a candy trolley came to the door.

Sara watched Trix Beth's face light up in joy of the prospect of candy, and she giggled. She finally felt the tension she had at putting the final decision on her sister's shoulders, but for some reason, here she took a brief, playful glare at her sister, she always ended up speaking first. She turned to Fred, who was looking at her questioningly. "Sorry, did I miss something?" Fred nodded, grinning slightly. "I asked how payment would be split between us to get a bit of everything for Trix Beth and Harry to try." Sara noticed that Ron was slightly taken aback at his sandwiches, and turned fully to Fred. "Why don't those who can, and have had Wizarding Candy, just divide and conquer. Like everyone gets a bit, and we're all happy. I'll get Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, and Chocoballs for everyone." Trix Beth flicked Sara on the back of her neck, aware of her crush on the twin beside her. Sara turned to her, therefore missing the look Fred sent her - one full of pride and adoration. But Trix Beth saw it, and stifled her giggles and grin to give her friend a look of 'Do-You-Really-Think-You'll-Get-Away-With-That-Later?' Sara grinned unrepentantly. "You're always insisting on buying the candy when we go to town. This is payback."

Everyone else agreed to chip in a bit and Tara had her lap full of her favorites except Liquorice Wands, she hated the taste of liquorice. She was munching on a half pack of jelly beans she halved with George as conversation arose again. "So, are you guys excited for your first year?" Fred asked all the first years in the compartment. "Excited but nervous sums it up for Sara and I." Tara said and Sara nodded in agreement. Just then, Tara heard the familiar sneer of Malfoy.

Sara felt her smile become fixed from where she sat, trying to catch a Chocolate Frog. Draco Malfoy came sauntering into view, talking about how the Harry Potter would be enamored with being his friend. Sara stood and walked to the compartment door, pulling down the shade to block everyone else from view. "Malfoy, if your... companions won't mind waiting out here, will you talk with me, in _private_," here Sara stressed the word private to let him know that he would talk to her, or else, "in that compartment there. I know for a fact that it is empty." Malfoy looked at her companions, and nodded before walking into the mentioned compartment. Sara followed, and shut the door, closing the blinds as well. "Now, you came to me when we were eight, and said that you weren't sure that your father is right. I understand you have a part to play, but right now, My sister and I are sitting with three Weasleys, a muggle born, and our muggle raised savior. He is woefully unaware of even the slightest bit of the magical world we grew up knowing. If you mess that up, I'll forget your uneasiness and I will beat the living daylights out of you, magically and the muggle way. Now, I will, if they are trustworthy and able to stay silent, tell them a little of you, and that you are unsure. But that may take awhile. Ronald, he will be in our year, had a rude awakening today concerning the children of Death Eaters, but the way you are going, you will ruin your chance. Now, what will you do?" Draco thought silently, looking downcast at the reminder of Sara's will. "I will let you continue and keep my barbs to a minimum. I can't completely promise nothing. I've met the Weasley going into fifth year, and he is snobbier than me." Sara nodded, and the two left the compartment. As she re entered the compartment, drawing the blinds up in the process, she spotted a girl with bushy brown hair, already in her uniform, and a round faced boy walking compartment to compartment.

Tara smiled at her sister when she walked back into their compartment and began conversation again when the bushy-haired girl and the boy came to their compartment. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his. Oh you're doing magic? Let's see then." she said rather snobbily as Ron did the silly spell that was supposed to turn his rat yellow. She then droned on and on about reading and knowing all the spells then proceeded to introduce herself and fix Harry's glasses. Tara's blood was boiling when Hermione finally left.

Sara was still standing next to the door, and as Hermione Granger left, she muttered, "I've known books to lie. I showed Harry some of those passages, and he said there wasn't a shred of truth to them. And sometime the best information is not found in books. Don't try and answer every single question. It will make people hate you." Sara then walked to her seat. Sitting back down, she looked to her sister, and said, "He is still thinking what he thought three years ago." Then she turned to Fred and they continued their previous argument of Quidditch versus Rugby, with Trix Beth keeping score.

"Come on, Quidditch is by far better than Rugby!" Tara said with a laugh, seeing how silly this conversation was. They had already changed into their school robes and felt the train suddenly stop. Tara's heart sped up as they began unloading the train and stepping onto the platform at Hogsmeade. Tara grabbed Sara's hand as she heard a man yelling. "First years over here! First years follow me!" a giant man called out and the first years all gathered to him. Tara looked back over her shoulder at George who looked at her, smiled, and walked away. Sara pulled on Tara's hand, making Tara follow her. The giant man led them up a wet path to a dock where boats were waiting. Tara climbed into one with Sara and another girl with blond pigtails and the boats began to move.

Sara smiled as she laid eyes on the upcoming medieval castle and felt her twin tense with nervousness. She grinned up at the magnificent sight, and the look of awe on Hannah Abbott's face and she and her red haired friend, Susan Bones, giggled. In the boat next to them, she saw Ronald, Harry, Trix Beth, and Neville staring in wonder. Sara turned back around and scooted closer to her sister, scared of being separated from her. But, _things will happen as they will_, she thought with a sigh. As the boats docked, and the half-giant led them up the steps, she lost track of her surroundings, revelling in the sensation of home the the castle was exuding. She was brought back down to earth by Tara squeezing her hand. Spotting the just closing door, and hearing the dull roar of the students, she assumed that Professor McGonagall was preparing the hall for their sorting.

Tara was amazed and at the same time, terrified of the gorgeous, magnificent castle when she laid her own eyes on it. Although probably just as her sister, Tara felt at home and sort of at peace. Tara gazed at the older woman as she gave out the, Tara guessed, welcome message to all the first years and as she walked through the giant wooden doors. Tara heard chatter arise around her and she blocked it out, a talent she was good at. Tara re-focused as the older woman came back out and led the group through the wooden doors. Still grasping on to Sara's hand, Tara looked around the hall at all the students there. She looked up at the ceiling and she found it was charmed to look like the sky! It was amazing! Tara caught eyes with George's and nervously smiled and waved at him and Fred as she and Sara passed them. Suddenly, Tara came to a halt beside Sara in front of steps that led to a stool with a big, brown, old, battered hat sitting on top of it.

Sara payed the barest amount of attention to the hat's song, instead choosing to stare at Fred, causing Trix Beth to snicker quietly into her hand. When she heard applause, she started, not expecting it. When she looked to the front, she spotted the hat bowing to the tables, then becoming still again. Professor McGonagall then started calling names. Sara payed just enough attention to the last names to spot those she knew or had met briefly. "Granger, Hermione," went to Gryffindor, which didn't really shock her. She may be intelligent, but not intelligent enough to know when to shut up and listen instead of rattle off facts that might be wrong. She had too much trust in books and authority. "Longbottom, Neville," took a while to sort, and looked to be arguing with the hat. When it called out "Gryffindor," Sara was hardly surprised. With the arguing, he proved he was brave. "Malfoy, Draco," went straight to Slytherin, making Sara giggle internally. Draco had wanted Ravenclaw so that he didn't get as much bad rep, but now he was expected to be mean. Then it was her turn. "Peters, Sara." The crowd went still. They had heard of the scandal their parents made, and many of the wizarding raised children couldn't understand why parents would hurt children, so the thought that the children had cursed the parents, then themselves to get rid of the parents. Sighing quietly, Sara walked up to the front, and sat on the stool, allowing the age old hat to be placed on her head. "_Ah, a Peters. I remember you parents. A Slytherin and A Hufflepuff. Now, you and your sister are here. Hmm, a major thirst to prove yourself, a good Slytherin quality. But that is not the place for you, no, not at all. You are also very intelligent, but again, Ravenclaw is not for you. You are loyal and hardworking, and brave and hard headed. The former are good Hufflepuff traits, and the latter are good Gryffindor traits. Both are good houses for you. Now, where to put you?"_ Sara tittered mentally. "Isn't that your job, why ask me? Now, put me in a house or I will find another use for you. Maybe as a butt wipe?" She felt the hat shudder. "_Very well, I believe that the best place for you is _GRYFFINDOR!" Sara walked to the Gryffindor table, where Fred and George were leading the cheering - with cat calls.

Tara cheered along with the crowd as Sara walked happily down the steps to the table. "Peters, Tara!" Professor McGonagall called out, silencing every cheer, whistle and cat call. Tara gulped and began shaking a little and began walking to the stool. Once up the steps, Tara climbed on top of the stool and the hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes. "_Ah, the eldest Peters' child, twin of Sara. I see you have been through hell and back and that has made you weak, fragile. Hasn't it?_" Tara nodded and let a few tears fall at the hat's question. "_But that's not all you are. What you have been though made you smarter, wiser, more cunning, more loyal, braver. Your mum was in Hufflepuff, the most loyal of houses. Your father however was in Slytherin, the most cunning of the houses. You, my dear can fit into any of them. But, there is one trait of yours that stands out to me... You will do wonders..._ GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out and Tara smiled happily as Professor McGonagall took the hat and Tara jumped off the stool, walked to the Gryffindor table, hugged and sat down next to her sister and in front of George, and turned to watch the rest of the sorting. "Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called and Harry walked up the steps and onto the stool. A few minutes later, the hat called "Gryffindor!" and the whole table went wild. Fred and George began chanting, "We got Potter, we got Potter!" over and over until Harry sat down beside Tara. "Turner, Beatrice!" McGonagall called and Trix walked up to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on Trix's head and a few second later, the hat called "Ravenclaw!" and Trix walked over to that table. "Weasley, Ronald!" McGonagall called and Ron walked to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on top of his head. Not even ten seconds later, the hat bellowed out "GRYFFINDOR!" and again the whole Gryffindor table went wild. After he was seated, a elderly gentleman with a silvery beard and half-moon glasses stood up to a golden podium.

Sara paid little attention to Dumbledore's speech, choosing instead to focus on how Trix Beth was settling in. She looked to be getting along with her new housemates just fine, and she hoped that nothing untoward would happen. Then she turned to her twin, and the Weasley twins as the food appeared on the tables. Sara reached out, and snagged some grilled catfish, steamed vegetables, and wild rice before others got to it, She was just in time, for, as soon as she pulled her hand back, others dived in for it, and that platter was empty before she knew it. Reaching for another platter, she grabbed a roll, and then some juice, before settling in, listening to the talk around her. It wasn't anything big, many were trying to get rid of the majority of their hunger. She figured that the big talk, like families, would happen at dessert.

Tara barely listened to Dumbledore's speech and decided to indulge in her hunger and grab some lasagna, a garlic butter glazed roll, and a small chef salad along with some milk and listened to the conversations around her. They were all pigging out and were mostly silent through the dinner. Dessert appeared and Tara knew well enough that family talk was going to occur and so, she held her chin up, braced herself, and plated a slice of chocolate cheesecake. "So Tara, what about your family." Dean, another first year, asked. "Well, me and Sara are daughters of well-known death eaters who walked out on us when we were nine. We live with our grandparents in a house known as Knott's place with our two house elves. And now, we're here at Hogwarts. Tells us about your family."

Sara heard Dean's question, and Tara's answer, and, while eating her strawberry cheesecake, watched the reactions. The older Gryffindor's looked at them warily, and the younger ones looked curious, not fully understanding the enormity of the situation, or perhaps from the fact that she had just blandly stated the fact like it was nothing. She wasn't sure. Without thinking, Sara started to analyze her year and housemates. _Those two, Brown and Patil, they don't seem serious about anything other than clothes and makeup. I hope that sharing a dorm with them won't kill me in the long run. I don't think I'll be friends, just civil at first. Then there is Granger. She is a bookworm, but still seems to have trouble looking past her books. Maybe it comes from her childhood. I heard she was a muggleborn. Thomas seems pretty quiet, like a wallflower, almost. Now, that may be wrong, I don't know him, but I also heard him say he was muggleborn. Maybe he's just observing for now. Finnegan, now I should look out for him. He smells of fire. I hope he doesn't set the tower a light. He's also a half blood and at least part Irish. That sounds like fun though. Longbottom seems, scared, almost. I hope it's not because of what Lestrange did to his parents, but I also heard him say his family was trying to force his magic to show. I hope there is no lasting damage. He also has next to no confidence. I think he'll be a good ally, maybe a friend in the future. I've already watched Weasley and Harry. This will be an interesting year._ Sara finished her cheesecake as Dumbledore stood again.

As Dumbledore rattled on, Tara, like Sara, studied her housemates while finishing her dessert. _Parvati and Lavender are or will become snobs and/or gossipers. I'll definitely watch out for those two airheads. Dean will make a good friend, quiet and to himself. Seamus, well, he may destroy the whole castle with fire but he could potentially be a friend. Hermione needs to have common sense slapped in her face. Not every book out their is accurate enough to trust your own knowledge on! But, maybe I'll give her a chance. Neville reminds me of a mouse, shy, scared, and a little jumpy. And I've already met Ron and Harry. Why is George so cute? Tara! Snap out of it! _Tara looked up at Dumbledore as he kept talking. "We now have two new recreational things you can now join, dancing and gymnastics. Whoever is your Head of House will hold their own separate auditions. All years can audition and auditions are in four days wherever your Head of House decides..." That's all Tara paid attention to until she noticed other students rising.

Sara listened to Dumbledore talk about the new activities as she looked around. The ceiling fascinated her, and she wanted to find a way to recreate that by the time she left Hogwarts. She figured it was something in the wards that connected the ceiling to the outside world, but she was determined. She stood as everyone rose, and followed the other first years out of the hall. She noticed that Fred and George, and their friend, Lee Jordan, she thought his name was, stick close to the first years almost by instinct. It might have been because of Ronald, but she didn't care. Sara was attentive enough to watch where they were going, unlike a certain raven-haired boy and his redheaded friend. They were yawning and shuffling behind everyone else. Finally, Percy Weasley stopped in front of a portrait of a very large woman.

Tara was looking at everything she could while Percy talked to the portrait of a fat lady. Finally the painting swung open and Percy instructed everyone inside. Tara heard him speaking but decided to look around the big room. There were big squishy armchairs, couches, and tables all in a circle around a lit fireplace that took up a whole wall along with a large bulletin board that had flyers on it. There was an enormous window and the walls were covered with scarlet tapestries and pictures of witches, wizards and animals. But the one thing that really caught Tara's eye was a shiny black grand piano in a corner. Before Tara could get a good look at it, the first years began moving again as Tara followed the girls up a separate spiral staircase than the boys. Before she disappeared up it, she caught George's eye and he gave her a smile and wink that made the constant butterflies in Tara's stomach go nuts. She smile back at him and walked up the steps along beside her twin. When they entered through two wooden doors, Tara smiled at the sight of the dormitory. Her trunk was already here and she noticed her uniforms had the Gryffindor crest and colors on it and she chose the bed closest to the window.

There were two beds by the window, but one of them had been hidden by the one Tara chose, and Sara quickly drug her trunk to that one. Taking a look around, she noticed that each bed was outfitted with scarlet hangings, and gold bedsheets and pillowcases with a Gryffindor bedspread. There was also a tall wardrobe and small vanity and small nightstand to go with each bed. There was a communal shelving unit over by the entrance to the dorm, and exactly opposite the entrance was another door leading to a big bathroom with three shower stalls, five sinks, and, in a separated portion, a toilet. Hermione Granger was putting her books on her vanity, having chosen to turn in into her desk. She had also chosen the bed closest to the exit. Brown and Patil were still hashing out who got which bed. Sara tuned them out, and quickly hung her uniforms, now with the Gryffindor colors and crests, in her wardrobe, unlatching her kitten's carrying case, and placing the now empty case on top of the wardrobe. Then she methodically switched to her library setting, and pulled out the basic books needed for classes, since she did not know her schedule, placing them on her vanity for the night. From her storage compartment, Sara took her school bag, toiletries bag, ink and quill set, in a carrying case so that it did not get messed up, and several spare sheafs of parchment for notes. She left the rolls for her homework essays. Those went on her vanity as well, minus the toiletries bag, which went on the bed. Then, she went back to her clothes compartment to grab her pajamas, a simple ¾ sleeve emerald tee shirt, and some gray lounge pants.

Tara already hung most of her clothes in her wardrobe and put her books, school and non school related, on top or in the drawers of her vanity along with her quills, ink, and parchment paper. She also placed pictures of herself and Sara, she, her grandparents, and Sara, and finally one of her and her muggle friend Amelia on her bedside table. She hid her journal in her pillow case and let her cat out of it's cage, seeing it perched on her pillow. After everything met Tara's approval, she made her way to the Common Room. She walked over to the bulletin board and noticed the sign-up sheet for dance and gymnastics tryouts. Tara wrote her name under the dance category and bounded back upstairs. Tara then changed into a purple top and black slacks and dug through her trunk to find her iPod, which her grandfather charmed for her before she left, and put in her earbuds and went for a walk through the castle.

Sara shook her head as Tara left for a walk around the castle. It was near curfew, but she figured that, with a new place yet again, it might be difficult to sleep. She knew she would have trouble. Sara turned slightly, and noticed that Brown was edging toward her sister's bed, and Patil was doing the same toward her bed. _They think I'm with Tara!_ Seeing that Patil was looking particularly vindictive, Sara cleared her throat loudly. "Just what do you think you two are doing? Do you want people to destroy your stuff, or look through your diary and read your deepest thoughts?" Brown had picked up Tara's journal and was about to open it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lavender Brown. My Grandparents were very particular about making sure we had privacy to let out our emotions after what our parents did. Therefore that journal is charmed with several mild warning hexes that scare the crap out of a person. Why don't you two set that back down, and continue on back to your beds. I have to go look at the announcement board, so if I find our stuff in shambles, you can bet that I will turn it back on you." With that, Sara left to read about the tryouts. Seeing that no one but her sister had signed up, she grinned, and put herself down for gymnastics. Upon returning to the dorm, Sara saw Hermione Granger standing in between the two beds, glaring at Brown and Patil.

After the nice walk through the castle, Tara opened the door to the dormitory just in time to see Lavender Brown hold her journal. "Put. That. Down." Tara said in a menacing voice, which scared Lavender to drop it back on her bed. Tara heard Sara yelling at the two troublemakers as she took her ear buds out and snatched journal from her bed and climbed in it. "You know, I was trying to get it back for you." Hermione said and Tara smiled her thank you. She opened her journal to the first blank page and began to write while Bella curled up at the foot of her bed. Once she was done journaling, Tara put one earbud in, said goodnight to Sara, and laid down hoping the nightmares would not visit her.

Sara settled in, silently expressing her thanks to Granger for what she had done. She figured that she would be getting little sleep, so she lit the lantern on her nightstand and turned it low. She knew it would annoy Brown and Patil. Carrying the lantern to her vanity, Sara started to review the first three chapters of each book, trying to calm her nerves. She wanted to go to her Astronomy Tower at home. She wanted to sneak through the old wing that Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Ryleigh had been imprisoned in. She wanted to move about, but knew that it was past curfew. Maybe another day, she would do that, but right now, she and her sister needed to redeem their name, and gain trust. It didn't seem like it would happen. The reactions of the older years, Brown and Patil, and the youngest Weasley male made that apparent. She continued her review, nodding off at her vanity, until...

It happened again. Tara woke up screaming and shaking and crying, waking everyone else up. Sara rushed over to her and Tara clung to her. "What her bloody problem?" Lavender said sleepily. "Shut your trap Lavender! Can't you see Tara's troubled right now?" Hermione said a bit angrily at Lavender. Tara warily smiled her thank you to Hermione again and once she calmed down, she let Sara go back to her bed and Tara laid back down. As much as Tara tried, she couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to check out the piano in the Common Room. Once she entered, Tara walked over to the piano and sat down and gently touched the ivory keys. She then began playing Fur Elise by Debussy Consort. Unknown to her, Harry walked down upon hearing the music. He saw Tara and stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched her play. Tara had the urge and looked over at Harry and immediately stopped playing and stood up, knocking the bench over.

After Tara had left, Brown, Patil, and Granger stood, glaring at Sara. "If she can't just shut the hell up at night, I will kill her, and you for good measure," Brown snarled. Even Patil looked shocked at her statement. Sara sighed, used to death threats from the past two years. "Look Brown, the fight with our parents scared us a lot. They went from loving, attentive parents, to heartless backstabbers in about a fortnight. Tara lost her muggle friend as did I. I almost lost the use of my wand hand from a deep cutting curse. We both have nightmares. I don't know what our... father... did to her, but it has caused more damage than anything else could have. She is still under a lot of mental stress from the attack. As am I, come to think of it. Now, if you will excuse me, I want to go check on my sister." It was a lie of course, but they didn't have to know. She turned to Granger, _Though after earlier, I should probably start calling her Hermione, because it seems she is taking my advice_, who had walked toward her while she was talking. "Is that why you were reading, and not sleeping earlier? I had gotten up to get some water, and..." She trailed off, looking embarrassed. Sara nodded, and handed a note, having written it behind her back, taught to her by Trix Beth, to her that said, _I'm going to McGonagall. She needs to know of this threat. In the morning proper, can you back me up? Burn this in my lantern before they see this._ "Yes Hermione, that is the reason I was awake. I wasn't taking any chances with my nightmares, and I was worried about Tara. She has them worse than me. Please make sure our things stay safe. I will make this up too you later, since you'll be staying awake, but it is only three in the morning, and I'll be quick, so you won't miss much sleep." Hermione nodded, and Sara grabbed her green and yellow dressing gown and pulled it around her. Then she walked downstairs, skirting around Potter and Tara, who were talking quietly. Not wanting to interrupt, she quietly slipped out and asked the guardian portrait for directions on finding McGonagall. With that, the Fat Lady turned to another portrait with instructions to bring McGonagall. On her arrival, Sara reported the threat, with the promise of sending Hermione to her in the morning. "Does your sister need a sleeping draught?" Sara smiled gently, and shook her head. "She won't be getting much sleep, and the two of us hardly need as much sleep to function. We know it's not healthy, but we can't do much else. The healers from St. Mungos tried already." McGonagall nodded and swept away. Sara turned to go back in, noticing that Potter and Tara were gone, and she walked up, nodding at Hermione, noticed that Brown and Patil were asleep again, and saw no sign of her sister. Hermione went to bed after Sara sank down onto her mattress.

Tara walked out of the Common Room after bidding good night to Harry. She liked talking with Harry, it felt like talking to a brother she'd never had. But Tara had to cool off from her nightmare. She walked outside and smiled at the cool breeze that touched her hot cheeks. Memories came flooding back and she felt tears dripping out of her eyes on onto the red cheeks. Tara remembered the pain she went though as he father hurt her in more ways than one. After her little breakdown that she'd been hold back for a while, Tara felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face Professor Dumbledore. "Why aren't you in bed Miss Peters?" he asked with a grandfatherly smile on his face. "I'm sorry Professor, I just couldn't go to sleep." Tara said. "You know Tara, I know of a little place where if you need or want to be by yourself. Follow me." Dumbledore said and Tara followed the Professor in purple. He led her up aways until they came to a door. Tara looked up at Dumbledore confused and he just smiled and nodded for her to open the wooden door. Behind the door was a room with a bed, a couch, a piano, a giant bookshelf, and a little area where art supplies were. Tara felt a smile grow and she looked at Dumbledore still confused. "This place is called the Room of Requirement. It only appears to a person who is in great need of it. It is welcome to you at anytime you need it." Dumbledore said. "I think I'm okay right now, plus Sara must be worried sick." Tara said and the Professor nodded in understanding. "As you wish, but you can't tell anyone about this." Dumbledore said. "But Sara may need it too." Tara said with a frown. Dumbledore patted Tara on the head and smiled. "Don't worry, if she is as smart as I think she is, she'll find it." Dumbledore said and Tara nodded and made her way back to the Common Room. She gave the password and bounded upstairs to go to sleep but finding everyone awake and Lavender looked murderous.

Sara walked into the shower, her sister having not returned. She was worried, but before going to McGonagall, she needed to shower. Nightmares had plagued her the two hours of sleep she had gotten, and she was not pleased with her dorm mates' attitudes. Upon exiting, however, Sara's mood did not improve one bit. Lavender had decided that nothing was going to stop her. Tara appeared to be having some kind of silent face off with Brown. Hermione was standing by the door, fully dressed, about to leave. A quick, frightened, look told her she was headed for McGonagall. Sara nodded.

As Tara entered the dorm, Lavender started to hiss quiet statements, so that no one else could, hear at her. "What's wrong with her?" Tara asked just as Lavender lunged at her. Lavender pushed her against the wall, backed off, grabbed her wand, and cast a spell that made Tara's nose make a crack noise and blood start spurting out. Tara screamed at the pain of a broken nose and grabbed her wand and cast a spell that left a bruise on Lavender's cheek. She made another strike at Tara, leaving a black eye. Just when Tara was about to throw another spell, they all heard McGonagall clear her throat as Sara ran over to comfort Tara.

Sara watched as Patil got ready for surprise strike, and got in front of it, taking a cutting hex to the chin. Due to the height difference of the two girls, that hex would have sliced the back of her sister's neck open. A potentially fatal shot. Sara was angered beyond belief, but just then, Professor McGonagall entered, pulling in the situation with a quick glance. Brown and Patil immediately tried to say that the sisters had been cursing and hexing them, using the bruise on Brown's cheek as proof. Sara rolled her eyes. _Silly sister of mine. When dealing with bullies, let them hit you, and don't hit back so that they will only incriminate themselves. But then again, if I were in her position, I would have done the same damn thing. I was about to do something even more grievous to Patil - no one tries to murder my sister and gets away with it._Professor McGonagall listened to them, and then turned to the two girls still standing back to back (Sara had grabbed hold of Tara, saying, "If we stay like this, she has further evidence against them. I got hit when I stepped between you and a cutting hex from Patil to the back of your neck."). "Well, you two need to go to the hospital wing," she said, ignoring the indigent squawks behind her. "Then these two will follow me as we talk to their parents. A verbal threat of murder, and at least one attempt already, and we haven't even been here a day. I am disappointed in my lion cubs." As she hadn't specified whose parents would be notified, Brown and Patil relaxed. But Sara saw the glint in the professor's eyes, and knew that if things happened the way she wanted them, Brown and Patil would be out of the castle by nightfall. "Professor, wouldn't it be better for the parents to see the damage first hand, all of the damage?" Sara knew it was a long shot - Tara needed that nose looked at, and she was doing her best to keep blood off her uniform, using the hand towel Hermione had given her to try and stem the blood flow. McGonagall nodded thoughtfully. "I'll have Madame Pomfrey come with us, to heal you after the four of you show the damage to the parents. Follow me. Miss Granger, if you will, go on down to breakfast to avoid some suspicion. Tell Mr. Weasley - Percy Weasley, that is - that I must deal with a problem, and he needs to inform another professor. He knows which one."

Tara sobbed in deep pain as Sara helped her up off of the floor and began leaning her sister while holding onto her through the common room. Everyone was up and wide awake, probably from Tara's scream when her nose was broken. Tara looked at everyone as she was walking by seeing worry and confusion plastered on everyone's faces. Finally, Tara saw the faces of Fred, George, Harry, and Ron. They were all worried but when Fred and George laid eyes on Tara and Sara's injuries, their faces morphed into anger and defensiveness and made their way over to the girls.

Sara sighed in annoyance at the worry and confusion on the faces of people she hardly knew, but that came with the territory of Gryffindor. What got her in a riled state was Fred and George heading over. She tried to tell them not to come to them, and that they would go to them after it was all taken care of, but the protectiveness was too strong, and they approached anyway. "What happened Sara?" Fred asked, demandingly. Harry and Ron, who had followed the twins, nodded in a similar fashion. Sara sighed once more. "Look, it's not that we don't appreciate the way you care, because we do, but we need to get a move on to a parent-student-teacher conference over what happened. We will tell you later." With that, Sara, grudgingly, turned and guided her sister after Brown and Patil - who were smug about the fact that they were safe and had gotten rid of the 'filth' - and Professor McGonagall, whose expression was making several upper years back pedal almost comically away from her. They walked in silence all the way to her office, where their grandparents and the parents of Brown and Patil were waiting, politely (on her grandparents part) and rudely (on the others' part) ignoring each other.

Tara tried to smile at her grandparents but they could barely see it from under the bloody rag that Tara was holding to her nose. "I brought in both sets of parents/guardians because Miss Brown started, what could have been fatal if Sara hadn't taken the blow of Miss Patil, the fight. Tara ended up with, as you can see, a badly broken nose, a gash across her cheek and partially her lip, and a black eye. Sara got a cut on her chin which would have been fatal to Tara, caused by Miss Patil, but Sara blocked it. I do not feel safe with Miss Brown, Miss Patil, and Miss's Peters sleeping in the same dorm. However, I don't want my cubs to be separated from their friends and peers. I am willing to put up a barrier between these four girls but I'll leave it up to you to decide." McGonagall said and the parents talked to each other. Once the adults made an agreement with each other, they told McGonagall and she bid them farewell. "Now, lets get you taken care of Tara and Sara." Once Tara's nose was stabilized with splints and her and Sara's cuts stitched up, they both headed back to their common room. They were then confronted by Harry, Ron, Fred, and George.

Sara frowned as she started to rub and pick at the stitches. They were annoying, and she and the healers of St. Mungos had learned that any stitches wouldn't work as well for her. It should have been noted down in her health folder. Mentally, she shrugged. _Let her figure it out on her own. I can't take pain potions either because of allergies._ She smiled slightly as Fred, George, Harry, and Ron approached. "Well, before you get started on questions, I'll start with some events of last night." With that, Sara filled them in on what happened, with Tara occasionally added in things she missed. By the time they made it down to the Great Hall for breakfast, not only was Sara missing seven stitches, but the whole student body was of mixed emotions. Those who had overheard Sara and Tara were glaring at Brown and Patil, and those Brown and Patil had gossiped to were glaring at Tara and Sara. As they sat down, Hermione appeared with four first year schedules and two third year schedules, and passed them out before sitting down and eating breakfast with them, glaring at Brown and Patil. They were soon pulled from their thoughts by the arrival of two new people - a black third year, and Trix Beth, who immediately started to pull bandages out of a first aid kit to cover Sara's remaining stitches. Fred and George started talking to the third year, who was obviously their friend. While eating, Sara repeated the morning's events. "Well, I must say, with this happening, I do not believe the Wizarding World is so much better than the Muggle world, despite what I've heard people say. But do not mess with either the bandages or the stitches. I know they hurt, but it will hurt more otherwise." With that, they separated their separate ways for classes.

Tara walked alongside Sara as they began their journey to their first class of the day, History of Magic. Tara hugged her tote bag closer against her as she got stabbed with glares and whispers. They both reached the classroom and found their seats beside each other. The Professor was a ghost which surprised Tara and she pulled out her hardback, parchment-filled ringed journals (which she had one for each class) and her quill and ink and began to take notes. As class progressed, she noticed only she, Sara, and Hermione were most of the ones paying attention and Tara rolled her eyes at the others and continued taking notes. Unlike the others who were either sleeping or passing notes, Tara actually wanted an education. Finally the class ended and according to her schedule, it was a Library period. Tara gathered her things and headed out of the class with Sara and Hermione and headed to the library. Once in there, Tara headed for the high-back chair by a lit fireplace and pulled out her sketchbook and charcoal and began to sketch. **[We are using the spreadsheet called Tara Lynn Peters - First Year Gryffindor]**

While in the Library, Sara organized her History of Magic notes, rewriting parts, and staring major points. She was determined to be as organized as possible. Hermione was doing the same, but in a more obsessive manor. Sara sighed. This sort of thing would hurt her more than it would help her, but she left it for now. They were soon joined by Harry, a protesting Ronald, and Neville. There free time went quickly, but not fast enough. Harry was still struggling with a quill, and requested Sara to help him learn to write with it, as Ronald was just confusing him. Soon enough, they went to Transfiguration, where they took half the class for notes, and the other half to get started on transfiguring a matchstick into a needle.

Tara muttered under her breath as she tried to transfigure the damned matchstick into a needle. She finally mastered the spell and helped all those who couldn't do it - like Ronald for instance. "I don't need help Peters. I got this." Ron said as he kept swishing his wand unsuccessfully. "Well obviously Weasley, you do." Tara said shaking her head at him and showed him how to do it. While she was teaching him, Tara heard him mutter something along the lines of 'stupid death eater' and 'don't need help' which Tara had to restrain herself from reacting. McGonagall began ending the class and Tara went back over to where she was sitting beside Dean and began packing up her things. She walked alongside Sara as they exited the classroom.

Sara grinned from beside Harry as Tara dealt with Ronald, who had been very unsuccessful in transfiguring his match. Both she and Harry had worked together to transfigure the match - since Harry had figured out that the trick was to be able to mentally 'see' the needle, and so you needed to know what it looked like, and was made of. They had had a great time comparing their needles, and transfiguring a few extras just for the fun of it. Finally, they walked to lunch, and were again joined by Fred, George, Lee, and Trix Beth.

Tara smiled and waved at the incoming people from between Dean and Harry, and began piling food on her plate. "Hey guys." Tara greeted the incoming group and George squeezed in between Dean and Tara, making Tara's heart speed up just a bit. "So, how are your first classes?" George asked piling his plate. "Good." Tara said and Sara agreed. Lunch went by fast with conversations and glares from half the school. Lunch was then over and now Tara and the rest of the first year Gryffindors had a free period. Tara headed for the library with her iPod, earbuds, sketchbook, and charcoal pencils to relax her mind. Once in the library, she got onto the high-back armchair and began sketching. She only stopped when she noticed Harry sit beside her.

Sara enjoyed her lunch with Trix Beth, Hermione, and Fred, talking about the differences in the school system of both worlds. The first years talked about their classes this morning, Sara and Hermione comparing their Transfiguration and History notes, and Trix Beth talking about her Herbology and Defense class. Fred just mumbled along the lines of wanting to be a first year again. By the time lunch ended Trix Beth and Hermione were talking about their transition into the world of magic, and Fred was trying to find out why Sara loved Rugby so much. "I've watched both Quidditch and Rugby. Yes, Quidditch is in the air with three balls that move on their own, but Rugby can be even more brutal than Quidditch. Rugby is a full contact sport, and the injuries are what you want to see on a team made of people you hate. The rules for Quidditch don't allow you to have as much fun as rugby does. So I find it very fun. The bullies in the town I live near are all on the rugby team, so I cheer for the visiting team." Fred looked impressed, wanting to watch this sport now. They soon came to the Library, and the first years went in as the third years continued on to class. In the Library, Sara pulled out her sketch book, and worked, leaning on Trix Beth as she did so.

"Hey Harry." Tara said, continuing sketching. "Why do you sketch?" Harry asked quietly. "Because, when I sometimes need to escape from everything and everyone I need something to turn to." Tara said, looking at Harry as she was speaking. "I think I know how you feel when you say you need to escape." Harry said with a slight smile. Tara smirked a bit and went back to sketching. "Can you tell me more about your parents?" Harry asked quietly not looking at Tara. Tara took a deep, shaky breath and set down her sketch. "My parents worked for the wizard who killed yours. They were decently good parents, well our mum was. Our dad on the other hand was tougher, more intense about discipline. When Sara and I were nine, we were sitting in the living room chatting about Hogwarts and turning eleven while our parents were meeting with Lucius Malfoy. All of a sudden, our parents storm into the living room and began yelling at us. We defended ourselves which made the yelling turn into a fight, an almost-deadly one. There were spells and curses being thrown everywhere until it ended with mum and dad stunned, me with this cut-now-scar and a sliced ear, and Sara with many scars and wounds. The cut under my eye left me semi-blind and the sliced ear left me semi-deaf in the ear. But now we live with our grandparents and house elves and we're happy." Tara told, noticing other first years who cared enough came over to here the tale. Tara purposely left out the fact that her dad would molest and rape her. The bell suddenly rang signaling it was time for Charms.

Sara listened with detached interest as Tara spoke of their parents. She was remembering the fight. Tara didn't speak of how their parents had separated them in the middle of the fight. Didn't speak of how truly horrific it was. Of how Sara would never regain full use of her left arm, due to thick scar tissue on the muscle itself. How a cut was so close to her eyes, that it had affected something, and now she was color blind. And that wasn't all. She knew that Tara wasn't telling something about herself. But Sara wouldn't pry. That never worked well. Just as the bell rang, she saw Harry give her a questioning look. Deciding to deal with that later, she followed the crowd to Charms, where tiny Professor Flitwick called roll. Sara rolled her eyes when Flitwick gave a yelp of excitement and toppled off his precariously stacked books when he called Harry's name. The roll of her eyes became snickering as Harry flushed red and tried to sink into the floor. As Harry was beside her in this class, Sara nudged him gently in the ribs. But, all said and done, class went smoothly, starting with an ice breaker activity to get to know one another, continuing with notes, and ending with practicing a common wrist movement - Swish and Flick. Sara, not wanting to talk publicly, passed a note to Harry while picking up their stuff. It said, '_I won't be sleeping tonight. Meet me in the common room at midnight. You can ask what you want to ask then. Burn this ASAP._ Then, trying to not think about what could be coming, Sara walked away, still in the group, but on her own, and they headed to Flying.

Tara stood beside Sara as Madam Hooch gave her introduction and rules. Tara was excited to get on a broom since she wanted to be a Chaser. Madam Hooch instructed them to mount the broom, kick off, and levitate slightly. It was fun watching Ron get smacked in the face by his broom and Tara snickered at that. She was just about to lift off when Neville's broom gotten a mind of it's own and flew off. Tara ran after him along with the other first years and watched in horror as he fell to the ground and Madam Hooch rush over to him.

Sure, Sara was somewhat nervous to learn how to fly, but apparently brooms could sense that nervousness - as seen by Hermione's broom barely moving and Neville's broom staying completely still. Sara frowned. She may not be a broom expert, but the brooms looked like they were no more useful than fire kindling. Neville's broom was especially bad. Sara winced in sympathy when the boy fell, and shook her head when the broom flew in a jagged line over the Forbidden Forest. However, when Draco brushed by her, she felt something enter her pocket. Casually shifting to the side and stuffing her hand in her pocket, Sara was startled to feel a glass ball. A quick peek told her it was the Rememberall that Neville's Grandmother had sent that morning. A fleeting nod was sent Draco's way, and turned to the rest of the Gryffindors, ignoring Harry's questioning look. Shortly afterwards, Madame Hooch returned and, even though there was only fifteen minutes left, she started to get people into the air, one at a time. As it was in alphabetical order, they didn't get to the 'P' and would fly next week. Shrugging, Sara patted Hermione on the back. She had had to fly, and was completely freaked out.

Once class was over, Tara walked in between Dean and Harry talking and joking with each other as they headed to the Common Room before dinner. Tara left Dean and Harry and bounded up the stairs to the girl's dormitory to change out of her school uniform and into something comfy. She dug through her wardrobe and heard Sara enter. Tara chose a loose shirt with a panda on the front and a pair of black sweats and took off her horrid shoes then slipped on her converses. She let her curls down, grabbed her journal, and waited for Sara to head back down to the Common Room. Sara took Tara's offered hand and skipped along side her best friend to the halfway full Common Room.

Sara followed her sister up to the dormitory, and changed into a black skirt that wat knee length in front, but dipped to the ankles in back, a dark silver v-neck, and some black ballet flats. her school robe was swapped out for a comfortable casual robe in a navy so dark that it looked black. She grabbed her canvas bag, filled with her journals and sketchbooks, and grabbed her sister's offered hand. Giggling slightly, she followed Tara's lead, and skipped downstairs. She was looking forward to sitting and talking. They didn't have much homework, and what they did have was due during the same class this time next week. Hopefully, she could get Hermione to enjoy herself some, and not worry a whole lot about the homework right now. Sure, during exams, fifth year, and seventh year, study needed to be stepped up, but no need to kill yourself with unneeded stress. Plopping down next to the fire, she studied the setup. Sara was next to the fire, and on her left was Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, And Tara was right across from her. **(I'll post a diagram with this, and the position of the twins and Lee)** Sara started to write her first day observations of her classes, teachers, and classmates in a blank journal, a leather bound book with a coiled snake presses on the cover. Indent formed by the mouth was a tiny square. This particular book was blood bound to her and no one could even force it open. She looked up, and noticed a few strange looks about the snake. "Before I'm asked, in Greek Mythology, the snake symbolizes fertility and a creative life force. I'm very interested in it, and Grandmother thought that this particular symbol would be the best one, considering the different masterpieces I've done - although I don't think they're good. It's just expression." Sara gave a little half smile, remembering the time she had gotten into the paints. More of the paint ended up on herself, the floor, the wall, and somehow the ceiling, than it did on the parchment. Harry shook his head in amusement, and Dean grinned, as if remembering a similar incident in his pre-Hogwarts days. Ron just rolled his eyes.

Tara pulled out her journal and opened it to the next blank page and began writing about everything about today **[I'm not trying to copy you:)]**. Her journal was light brown leather bound with a jeweled border and her full name was engraved in gold cursive writing. She began writing her thoughts and secrets as she listened to the conversations around her.

"So, Hermione, Dean, Harry, I know you three are muggle born, or raised. What's it like in the magical world for you?" Sara looked up from her journal, glancing around the circle, looking for the person to ask that. Finally, Sara saw a glimpse of bright red hair and dark dreadlocks. Grinning at the jumps of Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville, Sara called out a greeting to them. The trio wormed their way through the chairs and sat in between the low table and the fireplace. Hermione and Dean started to talk over each other. She could catch phrases like, "-the classes, while slow right now, are interesting-" and "-I've been looking into magical sketchbook and colored pencils-". Harry just smiled calmly, appearing to not wish to enter the verbal fray. Ron, Seamus, and Neville were shaking in silent laughter. Sara rolled her eyes and looked at her sister. Sara had trouble with a lot of strong, different noises - the cacophony made her nervous - and in all of her observing, she still couldn't tell if Tara had the same problem.

Tara sensed Sara's panic and put down her pen and book immediately and pulled Sara to her trying to calm her by doing what she always did, stroking her hair. Being the oldest by a minute and thirty seconds, Tara had always had a mothering quality when it came to Sara or any other person who was in need of attention. Tara didn't even care about the many eyes watching them as she coddled her twin. Fred had an eye on Sara, a look of worry and sorrow as did George when he watched Tara. Being twins themselves, they knew the bond between Tara and Sara was more powerful than any spell or charm.

Sara quickly calmed, but refused to leave the protective circle of her sister's arms. She looked at Fred, who looked worried, and rolled her eyes playfully at him, pulling a funny face. Harry was also looking worryingly at the twin sisters. Sara could see a hint of wistfulness in his gaze before he squashed it. She _really_ needed to talk to him tonight. Turning to Hermione and Dean, she smiled. They had calmed down some, and Harry started to speak. "It's... different. The muggles of my neighborhood weren't the best, or the nicest. From what I've seen, the Magical World is both similar and different. Things are done differently, but there is still bigotry and sexism. Good and evil. Strong and weak. I won't say much else right now, but Dean, Sara might be able to point you to the best place for art supplies." Dean looked over, and Sara pulled a face at Harry, before turning to Dean. "I have an extra magical sketchbook and pencils and colors. I'll get them after dinner. Hermione, doing well may be a big factor in our futures, but please lighten up a little. Right now, I suspect, and if I'm wrong I'm sorry, that you really want to be doing your homework and reading ahead." At her nod, Sara continued. "This school is now basically about making connections. Most people in this school can either afford tutors or can learn from family members. Connections are also big in the future. I don't want to discourage you, but right now, many muggle born and half blood don't have much of a future. People are trying to change it. What I'm trying to say is to make friends, and don't lose yourself in the work. It won't do you any favors in the long run. Balance yourself. I'll help. I've learned a lot from the portraits of my ancestors." Hermione looked down for a bit, then looked up, a determined look on her face. "I will accept your offer of help. But who would be friends with 'Little-Miss-Know-It-All-Teacher's-Pet' Granger? I know I have no social skills."

"I would gladly." Tara piped up quietly. "And I bet a lot of people would if you let loose with us a bit." Tara said bluntly but with a friendly and accepting smile. Hermione returned the smile and nodded, accepting Tara's and Sara's friendship. Tara looked passed Sara's head and noticed people walking out of the Common Room and figured it was time for supper. Tara pulled Sara up with her as Tara walked with her group of friends, which included Dean, Harry, Fred, George, and now Hermione, to dinner. The Great Hall was a bustle of noise as Tara saw that many student weren't at their own table but with others. _Hmm, we must be able to sit wherever we want since it's not a feast._ Tara plopped down at the Gryffindor Table between Sara and George with Hermione in front of her and Trixie beside Sara and then began, as muggles say, digging in. She placed on her plate spaghetti and meatballs and had garlic toast as a side. She took a drink of milk and listened to the conversations around her. Tara did pipe in in some of the conversations but kept mostly to herself. Dessert popped up and Tara grabbed a slice of blueberry pie since the only other thing near her was strawberry shortcake and she was allergic to strawberries as she got pulled into a conversation.

Sara stuck close to Tara, not really ready for the crowd of diners. But she stuck through, and managed to enjoy her grilled cod on a bed of wild rice. She added some steamed vegetables (broccoli, cauliflower, asparagus) and cooked carrots as well as cinnamon apples. She sipped her milk, and enjoyed her friends conversations, a little worried with how Harry seemed to try and shrink away from people at times. As desert started, Sara pulled some Strawberry Shortcake towards her, and listened to the conversation around her. It was a cacophony of noises, some talking Quidditch, with Dean talking about football **(soccer)**, school, and hobbies. Harry scooted over and the two started talking about what they loved to do in their spare time.

Tara listened to what everyone like to in their spare time while eating her dessert. "What do you like to do, Tara?" Harry asked. "Well, I love to play piano and sing. I like cooking and baking. Um, I like to write, dance, take pictures, anything artistic really. I also love to fly when my grandparents allow me." Tara said and asked Hermione about her hobbies. She went on saying how she love to read and cook earning sneers from Lavender and Parvati. Tara however agreed with Hermione's love to read and saying she did also. This began a discussion about _Pride and Prejudice_ and fawning over Mr. Darcy. Sara joined into that conversation quickly adding more opinions.

Sara added some comments to Hermione's and Tara's conversation, mainly against _Pride and Prejudice_ since she wasn't that big a fan of the book, or the author's works in general. She did it just to keep them going, for the sake an an argument. Harry was grinning from where Ronald was teaching him wizard's chess, and Dean was smirking from where he was looking at some of Sara's drawings. Seamus, who Sara decided to nickname Irish, was trying to get Neville out of his shell and find something they had in common. All of them were trying to ignore Patil and Brown, who looked decidedly off put at having the rest of first year against them. Dean also seemed to notice their discontent, and glared slightly in their direction. He turned back, muttering, 'Don't know how they ended up in Gryffindor. We may value bravery, but I can tell that a big part of bravery includes loyalty.' Sara mentally giggled.

Tara and Hermione finally ended the discussion about the novel and fished their dessert before heading to bed. Tara walked between Hermione and Harry with George trailing beside Hermione. Sara was walking behind with Dean, Seamus, and Fred. Ron was walking with Neville glaring at Tara and Sara from behind. Finally, the Gryffindors made it to the tower and entered the Common Room. Tara said goodnight to Harry, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Fred, and George then bounded up the steps to the dormitories. Tara quickly showered and changed for bed and then plopped onto her bed with her half-Kneazle and journaled. She also watched Sara do the same ritual before bed and Tara put her journal down and laid down and closed her eyes. **[I want to skip ahead to the dance tryouts]**

_Two days later_

Tara pushed past other students as she ran down a corridor looking for someone specific. His name was Nathan Kirk and was a fifth year Slytherin and her "adopted" brother. Tara needed his help with her audition routine and since he was in the House with the worst reputation, he was perfect. Tara turned a corner and finally found him. "Nate! Can I speak with you?" Tara asked pulling on Nate's arm, trying to pull him away from a blonde. "Sure," Nate said and followed his "sister". "I need your help. I'm auditioning for dance tonight and I need your help. I've already spoke with McGonagall and Snape about my ballet section idea," Tara said and whispered her idea into Nate's ear.

Sara sat in the common room, thinking back to her chat with Harry. _At midnight, Sara crept down the stairs, wary of waking someone and being sent back to bed. At the bottom, she spotted the tiny brunette haired boy in front of the dying fire. Shuffling a little, he jumped, not expecting her to be there. Sara sat down sheepishly. "I'm sorry for startling you Harry. I thought you would hear me on the stairs. I'm not exactly the quietest. Anyway, I said you could ask questions, so what do you want to know?" Harry turned his body to face Sara and cocked his head to the side. He studied her for several minutes, and Sara resisted the urge to fidget. Finally, he opened his mouth. "Were your parents, I mean, with being evil, or supposedly evil depending on how you look at it, were they, I don't know, good parents?" Harry fidgeted in his spot on the floor. Now Sara cocked her head thoughtfully. "I guess they were. I mean, sometimes they were cold, but when you served You-Know-Who, you needed an expressionless mask to handle things, at least, that's what I understand. Also, in the midst of war, you never know who might be your ally or enemy, especially with potions like the Polyjuice, which transforms the drinker into someone else for an hour. So, you need to be able to hide your suspicions and all. But overall, they were good, until two weeks before the attack. Lucius Malfoy visited, and after that, they grew colder and stricter. We had less and less freedom, and I had to practically sneak into the village nearby to get to the library or craft shop. One day, it came to a crossroads. Words were spoken, and I lost my temper. If I had kept it, they probably wouldn't have attacked. Mother and Father separated us in the scuffle. I don't know all of Tara's fight, but I had gotten hold of a family wand. Not the best suited for me, but it worked well enough. Curses were exchanged. I used to run track when I was younger, and do gymnastics, so I'm pretty speedy and flexible. I dodged quite a bit of the hexes. I was caught a few times. One on my left arm, with a Dark Cutting Hex. The difference between a Dark one and a Light one is that a Dark one does not heal well. It was a deep hex, and I will never regain full use of that arm. Another one hit on my face, basically across the bridge on my nose. We don't know what it was, but it cut from the inside corner of one eye to the inside corner of the other. It hit something else, though, and now I'm color blind. Potions will be horrible for me, since a lot of it requires knowing the color of the potion. My lower leg was shattered towards the end, making me a sitting duck. But I managed to land a few on her. Small things, mainly prank-like hexes, curses, and charms - the Tickling Hex, the Trip Jinx - small stuff like that. Mostly to slow her down. I was on the verge of bleeding out by the time the Aurors got us to Saint Mungos' Hospital. Tara WAS passed out. The healers said I used too much magic for a nine year old. My growth is stunted some. I won't grow as much as I could have if that incident never happened." Sara grunted softly as Harry pulled her into a quick hug before he pulled back, obviously in a bit of discomfort. The questions were lighter now - How was it, growing up pureblood, but in regular contact with Muggles? What was the village like? Did you go to Muggle School? - and continued for a couple of hours before they headed back up._ That was a couple of nights ago. Now she was watching Dean argue with Lavender and Parvati about something she couldn't remember, wondering what routine to do for her gymnastics tryout - and who would be the coach. Gymnastics was an individual-team sport. Everyone worked together to win and practice, but things were mostly left to each individual to perform. One person did this, another did that. _Should I stick to flips and the like, or go out of my way to show off? Maybe a flip routine, followed by a bar routine, and, if time permits, have a couple of trapezes set up for me to do some aerial stuff._ The argument ended, and Dean came back so that they could finish their conversation on the differences in Muggle art and Magical art.

Tara was full of jitters the whole day because of her dance tryouts. She and Nate had to do two types of dances, ballet and more of hip-hop/contemporary. She was currently sitting in History of Magic, listening to Professor Binns drone on and on and taking notes in her History spiral. Finally the class was over and she went through the rest of the day nervous.

Sara was making Dean smile as she paced up and down the warm up room. Mainly muggle-born and -raised had signed up for the gymnastics - and Harry was one of them. She had giggled slightly before frowning. He had told her that most of his skill had formed from a need to escape his cousin and his cousin's gang. Talk about being unimpressed with some muggles. The two had warmed up together, with Sara teaching Harry the official method of things. The two of them would do some two person gymnastics on the trapeze, before splitting off, and Dean had been trying to calm their nerves. It hadn't worked. Finally, they were called into the newly built gym. Thirty minutes later, the three of them were back in the warm up area, and Dean was tasked with holding the other two up. Finally, they collapsed, not bothering with their sweaty outfits. Sara was in a skin-tight one-piece that acted a lot like body tights. Harry was in some bikers shorts and a tank top. Dean just shook his head at the two and tossed two towels and robes at them. "At least dry up some and put those on. You won't know until tomorrow if you made it, and you two need to stretch and cool down before relaxing so that you won't hurt so much." Harry groaned and sat up, doing what he was told, and Sara did some yoga. "I'll teach you some of this later. It's useful, and your body becomes in tune with your surroundings, which is good in a fight. It also allows you to be very flexible, and strengthens your body, which is also very useful in a fight."

Tara wrung her hands together and paced back and forth nervously as the duo that just preformed walked backstage. Tara peeked behind the curtain and looked at the crowd. She saw Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins all in the stands cheering. Tara also saw Seamus, Lee, Fred, and George but was saddened when she realized the gymnastics tryouts were the same time as her dance tryouts. _Merlin, he's so cute. Now I'm even more nervous_, Tara thought and felt Nate rest a hand on her shoulder. "It's time, Tar," He said and Tara nodded and watched as the lights turned off in the amphitheatre. Tara and Nate then walked onstage.

_George POV _

George watched as the lights turned off and awaited for Tara to perform. Suddenly a single spotlight shone on Tara who was lying on her side and some older guy was standing above her. Music began playing (Try by Pink) and they began dancing. Tara was in a-too-big white t-shirt and black slacks and so was the guy. They were dancing ballet with very intricate moves. George was hit with emotion as he watched a story being told. **(If you watched the video, you'll understand)** Finally the dance was over and George applauded with the crowd.

Sara walked next to a grimacing Harry, Dean on his other side, lamenting the fact that she hadn't been able to see her sister's tryout since the two tryouts were at the same time. Harry had tripped while exiting the warm up gym, and had twisted his ankle. Dean and Sara were there if he needed support, since the best thing you could do is elevate the twist, and walk it out. On the way, she and Dean were arguing the value of photography as true art. While she loved photography, it often irked her when someone got more credit for being in the right place at the right time with the right equipment than someone who spent hours upon hours in their studio, capturing their feelings and emotions in a single piece of art. Dean, however, thought that both photography and pieces of art were equal, even though pieces of art had been around even longer. Harry just shook his head, he liked anything that seemed artistic - including well planned and executed pranks. Staring ahead amusedly, he watched as Fred leaned against the wall in front of them. Looking at Sara, he shook his head as he noticed that she wasn't paying any attention.

"Thank you so much Nate for doing this with me," Tara said and hugged her "brother". "No problem. Anything for you short stuff," Nate said, hugging Tara back. "I'm not short," Tara said as she let go of Nate. "To me you are," He said with a smile. Tara smiled back then skipped out of the back room to meet her friends. She ran up to her group of friends joined by Sara, Dean, and Harry and got enveloped in a hug by George and he picked her up and swung her around, her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively. Unknowingly, Fred and Lee began a bet for when George and Tara finally got together since everyone in their year knew George has a crush on Tara. "You did awesome Tar," George said and placed Tara back on her feet. Tara mumbled a thanks then hugged her sister. "McGonagall said both dance auditioners and gymnastic auditioners will be placed in the auditorium together and she and the judges and Dumbledore will read the winners," Seamus said and the friends sat up on the bleachers and waited for the results. Finally, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the judges from the dance and gymnastics stood on the stage. "Before I read the results from both tryouts I just want to say how well each and everyone of you did tonight! i will now read off who will make up the dance team. From Gryffindor the members are," Tara nervously grabbed George's hand. "Alicia Spinnet, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Tara Peters! From Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott and Megan Jones! From Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin and Cho Chang! From Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkingson" Tara squealed and ran to the stage with the other members. She was just about to the front of the line when she fell. Unknowingly to the crowd, Lavender tripped her.

Sara growled audibly, but before anyone could do anything, Dean stormed up there, pulled Tara up, and glared at Lavender. "Why do you continually try to seriously injure two of your dorm and house mates? Is it because they are from a supposedly so-called Dark Family?" Lavender nodded, shocked as the normally docile boy towered over her in rage. "Did you not think that having their parents, people who are supposed to be their rock in their lives, turn on them and try to kill them punishment enough for being in a supposedly so-called Dark Family? They had both told their parents that they refused to look at a person's blood-status or wealth. They were being kept from visiting their muggle friends in the nearby town!" Lavender and Parvati, who was cowering in the background, looked shocked. They had been unaware of most of that. The upper years, most of whom at least admired Fred and George, tended to ignore or glare at them, and the first years had sided with Peters twins. Sara walked up, choosing not to glare at the cowering girls, and instead focused on Tara's face, looking for anything that needed attention ASAP. Thankfully, that did not seem to be the case, and she hugged her twin before pushing her towards Alicia Spinnet, who she knew was a third year with Fred and George, and also on the Quidditch team. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall cleared their throats, and gave a few more announcements to the dance teams, mainly warnings to work together and behave, before announcing the Gymnastics teams. "For Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, and Theodore Nott. For Ravenclaw, Roger Davis, Su Li, Padma Patil, and Anthony Goldstien. For Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, Lily Moon, Ernie Macmillan, and Megan Jones. For Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Katie Bell, Cormac McLaggen, and Sara Peters. Same rules apply. Work together and behave. You may not have as many interactions depending on what you do, but we do want to see teamwork. Get together and work things out."

Halloween had finally come at Hogwarts and Tara was currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room working on a Potion's essay with one ear bud in and one out. She was humming to a muggle song while she worked and didn't see the smile George grew. Tara was excited about Halloween since she does what muggles do, dress up. Dance classes were going good and the only side effect was the bruises she had from Lavender tripping and pushing her constantly. She told no one but her friends did find out when Lavender bragging about it at lunch. Sara, George, Harry, Dean, Fred, and Lee were, too say the least, furious. This is one of the reason Tara will never mention her dazes were coming back. The first one happened in Potions class. Tara was partnered with Sara and she dazed out. Sara was able to snap her out of it by shaking her shoulder and Snape eyeing her warily. Tara hoped no one would find out.

It was Halloween, and Sara had mixed emotions. On one hand, she was sad - the war had ended this day ten years ago, and with the end came the loss of two wonderful (from what she heard) individuals. She was also mad. Harry had never known that his parents had died on Halloween. Then there was the fury to contend with. Lavender just would not quit it. Parvati was learning, and stopped messing with her and Tara, and even stopped talking to Lavender, starting to become part of their group. But Lavender was hurting her sister, and she would not put up with it much longer. Tara was having flashbacks and dazes again (not that Tara knew Sara was aware of them to that degree, even if she didn't know what they were about), and one of these days, one would happen at a crucial moment, like in potions, and something would explode, and kill or maim people. She did not want that, but didn't know what to do, short of talking to Snape and telling him the daze problem to make sure that Tara was always partnered with her so that she could snap her out, or, if that didn't work, continue with the potion to prevent accidents. She really did not like Brown, and Patil still got on her nerves. But she couldn't do anything. At least they were physically safe from harm in the dorm, but verbally - they were still in trouble. Hermione kept a running report on what was said by whom, and all the threats came from Brown, thankfully. But she set the problem aside, and looked at the clothes set out in front in her. It was an hour before the feast, and they had gotten permission to dress up, and she was nervous about her costume. It was a vampire costume, and Harry had consented to be her 'victim' for the evening, so she needed to hurry so that she could dress him up, and do the make up. Quickly, she pulled on her black leggings, black turtleneck dress, and black ballet flats. Turning to the mirror, she ignored Brown's taunts about cutting, and being emo, and began to curl her hair. It had grown in the two months, and now reached mid-neck, so was easier to do than it normally would be. Then she pulled out the costume make up, and, glad for her naturally pale complexion, used the white 'face paint', as she liked to call it, on her face, before taking eye makeup, and adding purplish bruises under her eyes to create an undead look, and lined her eyes in kohl and a light gray eye shadow before adding mascara. Then she placed fangs - which were just two fake teeth that attached to the canines with a built in sticking charm - before putting on bright red lipstick. All in all, a pretty convincing costume. Turning, she walked out and down stairs, before heading up to the boys dorm where Harry was waiting. She had asked one of Katie Bell's Quidditch team mates, Alicia Spinnet, to take Harry's measurements and start a new wardrobe for him - after giving her the money for it, and ignoring Harry's protests. So she was going to go through his clothes and tell him what to change into. Walking in, she smirked at Harry, who stuck his tongue out. "Do your worst Peters." She cocked a finely traced eyebrow at him. "You'll regret saying that Potter." Walking to the wardrobe, she pulled out some ripped and faded black skin tight jeans, black ankle socks, and a blood red fitted v-neck long sleeve, and through them at him. "I'd wear the black hi-top converse Alicia got you. I'll do you make up effects when your changed." Once Harry was back, she started to expertly make 'holes' in his neck, at the perfect width to match her 'fangs'. Once done, the two walked downstairs to be evaluated but the Chasers. Ever since Harry had gotten on the team, the four of them had gotten close, with the older girls becoming older sisters. Her work was met with approval, and since it was a widely known fact that a vampire's bite was very sensual, no work was needed on his hair.

Tara bubbled with excitement as she looked at her dressed up self in the mirror on her wardrobe. She was in low-heeled black Mary Janes, lime green and black knee high stockings, a calf-length black long sleeved flowy dress, and a black hat that was lopsided on her curly head. She had put black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lipstick on her face. Despite Lavender's teasing about her being unoriginal and for using the Glamour Charm that was used - unknown to Sara and everyone else - to cover small cuts on her arms, Tara was happy at her witch outfit turnout and she bounded down the stairs to the common room. She smiled at Sara's and Harry's coupled costumes and walked in between them as they made their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. When they entered the crowded Hall, Tara smiled and squealed in awe as she took in the wondrous decorations. She also noticed Trix dressed up as a fairy. Tara skipped to the Gryffindor and sat beside George and Sara plopped down in front of her next to Fred.

With Fred on one side, and Harry on the other, Sara couldn't possibly think of a better ending to what was normally a very bad day - and Harry seemed to agree. Sara also noticed - and was pleased to no end about it - that Fred was jealously angry with Harry for being her 'victim' to her vampire costume. Looking around, she saw Tara with a witch's costume (which amused her to no end) and Trix Beth as a fairy. She had always loved fairies, so Sara wasn't too surprised. Hermione was absent - she and Ronald had had a fight, and she was worried, but put it aside to keep Harry from getting too down. During dessert, Professor Quirrell came running in, door banging against the wall from the force he used. "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know," before fainting forward. Sara was puzzled. People don't fall forward when they faint, they collapsed straight down, in other words, they collapsed in on themselves. Why was he faking?

Tara watched as Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall, yelling "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!", and then faked fainting. Something was up when he fell forward and not collapsed. Dumbledore was directing the Heads of Houses to take everyone back to their Common Room. Tara quickly found Sara and grabbed her hand in a tight grasp. Tara hated crowds, especially when the crowd is in a panicked since they made her have panic attacks and Sara was the only one that helped calm her down. As the Gryffindors' moved along, Tara noticed Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb (Harry and Ronald) heading in the direction of the girl's bathroom. One person came to Tara's mind. Hermione. "Come on," I said to Sara and pulled her along in the direction that Harry and Ron were heading.

Sara gripped her sister's hand, mainly to keep Tara grounded, but also to reassure herself. Tara knew ways to keep from getting trampled, and Sara would stick by her. Suddenly, Tara pulled her away from the Gryffindors, utterly confusing her until she saw that they were following Harry and Ron. Knowing they were going to Hermione, Sara held back her retort on the the rough pull on her shoulder. Watching Ron and Harry, she noticed before Tara that they had veered off into an alcove. Putting on a burst of speed, Sara pulled Tara into the same alcove, startling the two boys, before Professor Snape walked around the corner. Putting her finger to her lips, she warned the boys to stay quiet, and listened intently as Professor Snape walked on by without pause. Apparently, he had not noticed the two girls ahead of him. After he passed, the four of them continued quietly and swiftly to the nearby girls restroom, following the twelve foot tall mountain troll. Before either girl could stop and remind the boys that this was the girls' restroom, they locked the troll in.

Words were going through Tara's mind as she stared wide-eyed at the troll standing before them. She watched as Hermione opened one of the stalls door and watched her look at it in horror. Oh Merlin, help them. "Hermione, look out," Tara heard Harry yell and Hermione hid under the sink.

Sara took a brief moment to glare furiously at the boys, before rushing around the troll, grateful of her smaller stature. Reaching Hermione, she pulled her out of the way, weaving in and out to avoid the troll's club. While she was doing this, Harry, apparently, had a very dim idea. Sara almost ran into the troll's leg while she watched Harry grab a hold of the troll's club - wand out! And land on it's back, while his wand lodged itself in the troll's nose. _Eww, _she thought, _that's just plain wrong. I better find a sanitizing spell to take care of that, and some polish to help cover up any lingering smell and damage._

_That is disgusting_, Tara thought with a disgusted look on her face as she aided Ron in throwing broken wood pieces at the troll, trying to get it's attention. Tara heard Hermione direct Ron on casting Wingardium Leviosa and when he did,the trolls club rose up in the air and fell onto the trolls head, making him drop Harry and become knocked out. Just as the group gathered together, professors walked in.

Sara watched as Quirrell, _the disgusting faker,_ almost fainted again, this time for real. There was a faint note of horror in his eyes. Professor Snape looked, well, Sara wasn't sure if she could describe the look. Needless to say, it kind of worried her, and she had no reason to be so. If anything, _he_ looked worried about something. Professor McGonagall looked horrified, and demanded an explanation. Hermione piped up before anyone else, talking about having read about trolls, and thinking she could take one on by herself. Sara looked at her briefly, before facing Professor McGonagall. She would let Hermione lie. She would get her answers later. "I saw Hermione go off on her own, and then saw Ron and Harry follow her. I had forgotten that I was clinging to Tara, and I followed them, dragging Tara along. I was going to convince the three of them to return to the common room with me, when we found the troll." **[I know you were the one that pulled me, but since this came up in my section of the story, I decided to be like Hermione and lie.] **After a mini-lecture, which seemed like all Professor McGonagall could handle, and minor points being given - which shocked Sara, until she heard the reason why, and yes, living through a mountain troll, fully grown at that, was a very good reason for points - the five students returned to the common room. Without saying anything, they knew that the tentative friendship between Harry, Ron, and Hermione was now stronger. Sara was pleased. Maybe now there would be fewer fights. Oh how silly she was to think that.

Whew, Tara was so surprised when McGonagall gave points for facing the giant mountain troll. Another thought that was bothering Tara was telling Sara what their father did to her. As Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up to their designated dorms, Tara pulled Sara beside her on one of the couches as they were alone in Common Room. "Sara, its about time that I tell you about the horror that was my childhood…" And she began telling Sara how up until the fight, their father would molest her almost every night. Tara also explained how their father would tell her that what he was doing was normal. By the end of their conversation, Tara was in tears and shaking.

Sara sat in shock at her sister's admission. She shook herself, however, when she noticed the state her sister was in. Reaching out, she slowly wrapped her arms around Tara, giving her enough time to back away. Pulling her in, Sara rocked back and forth. "Our father lied. That is as far from normal as you can get while still looking human. But that was not humane. I cannot believe he did that, well, nevermind, I think I can. After that fight, I have to believe that they were capable of anything and everything bad and horrible. I'm sorry that it had to be you. That's what your dazes are about, isn't it?" Sara continued to rock her sister back and forth, as she repressed the urge to go to Azkaban and murder her father. She vaguely noticed as Sir Nick appeared, but frantically waved off Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had appeared to double back when they noticed that Sara and Tara weren't with them.

Tara glanced over at her trio of friends and hiccupped from crying so much. She didn't say anything to them but she could tell by their facial expressions, they heard Tara's confession to Sara. Tara simply smiled at them and gave Sara a fierce hug before trotting up the stairs.

Sara turned to face Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I don't think I need to tell you that this goes _nowhere_, capiche?" Sara glared at them. Frantic nods calmed her, and Harry pulled her into a hug. **(TBC)**

_**This is 52 pages of wonderful magic, 29,741 words of wondrous wondering and it will stay incomplete. **__**VampireWitch96**_ _**and I thought is was best to surprise each other and not talk about where we would take the story. We got our cues from what the other person had written. We only talked about our individual character's background beforehand, to create a sense of understanding who "we" were, because we put our heart and soul into creating that character, and that character was us. As you can see, I never got to finish my paragraph before she was hospitalized. I will leave it like that, because it wouldn't feel right to finish it after the fact.**_

_**This morning, I lost my best friend and sister in all but blood. **__**VampireWitch96**_ _**had just graduated, and had a full life in front of her. I am sad to see her go, but I know that she is no longer in any pain and is resting peacefully with the Lord.**_

_**I am unsure if I want to take this story and create something of it, or leave it as is. I feel I would not do any justice to **__**VampireWitch96**_'_**s character "Tara".**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**CheyennePotter95**_


End file.
